INSTITUTO KARAKURA
by Lilian Everdeen
Summary: Rukia sigue en el mundo humano, adentrándose en un nuevo curso en el instituto, adentrándose en situaciones que le toca experimentar con tal de fingir y ser una chica normal!. Fic Ichiruki capi 5
1. Prólogo

**¡Pues he aquí me primer fic de bleach! Aunque estemos algo escasos de nuestra parejita, tanto en el manga como el anime, quiero arriesgarme a traeros este fanfic y espero que disfruteis con él. Pos habrá romance, humor, algo de drama, lios... Bueno ya se verá . En serio espero que os guste.**

**Fic BLEACH**

**::INSTITUTO KARAKURA::**

Karakura no era un pueblo grande, ni tampoco pequeño. El barrio de Karakura tampoco es que fuera muy destacado, era bastante tranquilo. Sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de aquella mañana, sobre todo si hablamos de la clínica Kurosaki.

(biiip, biiiiiiiip, biiiiiiip)

-¡¡OH DIOS MALDITA SEA!! –gritó el adolescente llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

El grito había sido tan fuerte que logró sobresaltar a más de uno en la casa, sobre todo a Yuzu que estaba acabando de preparar el desayuno y se le había caído algo de zumo al suelo.

El pobre despertador fue lanzado al suelo de un manotazo acabando ya con su "biip", sin embargo el dolor de cabeza del chico no disminuía, las paredes no parecían estar en su sitio, daba gracias de que las persianas estuvieran bajadas porque con la poca luz que dejaban pasar ya le parecía un infierno y encima es como si tuviera una pelotas de pin pon en su cabeza, la cual a causa de eso parecía que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

Solo quería unos minutos de silencio para recuperarse de dolor, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su parte, la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules entró en su habitación dando un bestial portazo al abrirla.

-¡¡AAHH! Por lo que más quieras Rukia, no hagas ruido!-gritó enfadado, incluso gritando él le dolía más.-Me duele la cabeza como si fuera una bomba...

La chica no lo miraba, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos y flameaba de rabia. Se acercó a zancadas hasta Ichigo.

-Mierda no sé que me pasa...por alguna razón siento el cuerpo dolorido y no se porq...

¡PLAAAF!

De nuevo ESE otro sonido se escucho por todas las paredes de la casa, los otros tres habitantes de la casa que estaban desayunando dirigieron sus vistas confusas hacia el techo, esa bofetada debía de haber dolido de verdad. Y quien mejor para saber eso que el propio abofeteado.

-AAAH! PERO BUENO!.-se acarició la mejilla súper sonrojada y súper dolorida, si antes sufría dolor, ahora sumado a eso y a la rabia estaba que ardía en llamas. Levantó sus ojos furiosos hacia la Kuchiki para pedir unas excelentísimas explicaciones pero solo se quedó en abrir la boca al ser cortado por la shinigami.

-Eres...eres un, idiota.- dijo con un hilo de voz y llevándose la mano a la frente- UN GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA.-. Esto sorprendió mucho al adolescente quién al intentar volver a hablar fue bendecido con una patada en toda la nariz y después de eso la chica abandonó la habitación..

-Que bien se llevan esos dos. –dijo Karin con ironía volviendo a su comida.

**Prólogo: Empezamos bien.**

Vale, a él no le importaba si de repente su compañera se había vuelto loca, no le importaba si había comido algo en mal estado, le importaba un comino si no había encontrado el peluche de Chappy que tanto adora o no le gusta el final de una de sus novelas, por él como si quisiera volverse hombre. ¡Pero lo que si le importaba era la tremenda hostia con la que le había dado los buenos días!

Así que con el dolor aún en su cabeza cogió los primeros vaqueros que vio(estaba en calzoncillos) y una camisa y se los fue poniendo torpemente mientras perseguía a Rukia por el pasillo y por las escaleras.

-¡Ya me estás contando a qué vino eso!

Rukia no decía nada, solo apretó los puños y termino de bajar del segundo piso con él detrás.

-¡Rukia joder que te estoy hablando! No puedes pegarme así de buena mañana y con tremenda torta!

Ignorando las caras interesadas de la familia, la morena salió de la casa todavía pasado de los gritos pelinaranja los cuales seguían persiguiéndole incluso al caminar unos metros en la calle del "tranquilo" barrio.

Ishida estaba como casi todas las mañanas de los sábados en su tienda favorita "Costura de girasoles", necesitaba ovillos de color rojo y verde. Estaba tranquilamente cogiendo su recién pagada compra hasta que...

-¡¿TE PARECE BONITO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO?!

El tremendo grito casi le hace caerse para atrás. Dando media vuelta y poniéndose bien las gafas, salió de la tienda para ver como una furiosa Kuchiki pasaba de largo con un aura roja a su alrededor y unos cuantos metros de ella estaba Kurosaki con una pinta desordenada y de muy mala leche. El chico solamente pudo suspirar con una gota en la cabeza y decidió seguirles.

-¿¡Sabes lo que te digo¡Qué yo no te he hecho NADA para que me trates así¡NADA¡Si te has vuelto loca, por mí lárgate a un manicomio o a...!

-¿"Nada"?

Rukia dejó de andar súbitamente, sorprendiendo a Ichigo, como ella estaba de espalda no sabía que cara ponía ahora, pero no cabía dudo de que no estaba bien.

-¿Qué no has hecho "nada"?- para intentar controlar su rabia se cogió el brazo con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. Intentó poner su voz más calmada y se giró hacía él con una expresión muy seria.-Ichigo...

El aludido no supo por qué pero tragó saliva, las veces que se veía a Rukia así era en temas de Hollows y todo el rollo pero...¡es que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo!

-Ichigo...tú, lo que me dijiste, lo dijiste en serio? –preguntó con impaciencia en sus ojos azules.

Su ceja anaranjada se enarcó, Ishida que venía detrás a una distancia para que no se dieran cuenta de que les seguía pero que podía escucharles, se puso una mano en la boca sonrojado, Kurosaki no iba a salir vivo de esta. Hablando de él, hacía o probaba con todas su dolorosas fuerzas hacer esfuerzos mentales en su dolorida cabeza para recordar o hacerse una idea de lo que le decía la loca shinigami.

-¡Responde¿Es..es cierto?

-Eh? Bu..bueno.-con vaguedad y una pizca de nerviosismo por la impaciencia, se rascó la nuca. ¡Por Kami de que estaba hablando! Si al levantarse casi ni recordaba quién era. Maldito alcohol. Un momento. ¿Alcohol¡Ahora sus esfuerzos mentales empezaban a encenderse! Ya recordaba algo, ayer por la noche tuvo la "Genial idea" de experimentar su primera borrachera con sus amigos...-_Maldito Keigo..._-pensó volviendo a enfadarse lo primero que haría al verle sería...

-¿Y? –

_-Ah! Mierda es verdad, ahora no es momento de pensar en ese imbecil._-pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba recuperar los falshes de la noche ni del momento, al menos ese en donde al perecer estaba Rukia. Pero bueno si no lo recordaba, entonces es que estaba como una cuba y eso quería decir que no estaba en sus quintos.

-¡¡¡Maldita sea Ichigo!!!

-¡A VER¡No se lo que dices, VALE!? No se ni de lo que hablas ni a lo que te refieres¡De todas formas seguro que estando como estaba no debía ser nada importante! Una chorrada cualquiera, no te lo tomes en serio mujer!

"_Ya está, ya la ha cagado"_ fue lo primero que pensó el Ishida al escuchar las últimas frases. Rukia entreabrió la boca y abrió mucho los ojos. No quería mostrarlo, no quería dar a ver lo que sentía, pero sin querer un deje de tristeza apareció en su rostro, solamente duró un segundo y rezó para que el chico delante suyo no lo hubiera visto. Con los puños más apretados que nunca, ahí se había pasado¡y bastante de la raya!.

-Y te parece bien...?-preguntó con una vocecilla.

-Qué?

-Con eso...no se juega...Ichigo.

-Pero qué? Oye...

Por fin Rukia levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡¡¡¿¿Te parece divertido DECIRME QUE ME QUIERES y decir luego que eso es una tontería cualquiera??!!!

3...2...1...0

-eh?

NADA. Eso es lo que había en la mente de Ichigo Kurosaki, en blanco se había quedado al escuchar las palabras y entender el significado. Si hace un segundo sus neuronas se esforzaban para ponerse en marcha, ahora mismo es como si todas se hubieran esfumado de golpe.

No hubo tiempo para nada. Solo se oyó de nuevo otro ¡PLAAAF! Y la chica desapareció.

Los ojos de Uryû siguieron la silueta del adolescente, el cual había salido por los aires a una altura de 5 metros y pico para luego caer contra el suelo y la nariz rota. De nuevo, volvió a suspirar.

-Menuda manera de empezar.

**00B00L00E00A00C00H**

* * *

**Pues espero que haya gustado. Ya se hablará más en el primer capi, hasta aquí ya teneis el prólogo. ****Ya sabeis criticas, amenazas, ideas, comentarios los que querais...si quereis que el fic siga claro .**

**JA NE!**


	2. Piedra, papel, tijera!

**

* * *

**

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno aqui tragi este primer capítulo, jejeje ay que ver como son los comienzos de un fanfic al menos para mi, igualmente espero que lo disfruteis.

En fin, no se pueden responder reviews aqui por norma¡¡¡pero se puede agradecer!!! sobretodo para los que son anónimos . ¡Con lo que se aprecian los reviews!

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: Ilzar, K-ral, Kaoru240, Ichirinohana, Shirafune.

* * *

**::INSTITUTO KARAKURA::**

_No hubo tiempo para nada. Solo se oyó de nuevo otro ¡PLAAAF! Y la chica desapareció._

_Los ojos de Uryû siguieron la silueta del adolescente, el cual había salido por los aires a una altura de 5 metros y pico para luego caer contra el suelo y la nariz rota. De nuevo, volvió a suspirar._

_-Menudo manera de empezar el día._

**Capítulo 1: Piedra, papel, tijera.**

**Horas después **

-¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE???- vale, vale, vale, esto ya era demasiado. Primero: "eso", NO podía ser, segundo: volvía a estar en su cama, con lo cual eso quería decir que había sido un sueñ..

-Te he traído yo. –soltó Ishida apareciendo de la nada con su sería voz haciendo sobresaltar al semi-shinigami.

-¡AAAAAH!

-Un "De nada" hubiera bastado- uu

El chico volvió a mirar por todos los lados, si, estaba en su habitación y al lado había un kit de emergencias el cual estaba siendo recogido por el quincy.

-Anda que no tiene la piel dura Kuchiki, déjame decirte que te ha pegado pero bien y con ganas. Parece increíble que sigas vivo y todo.-un poco de burla se notó en esas palabras, cosa que molestó mucho al pelinaranja.

-TÚ! –gritó amenazante y cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa.- Ya me estás contando que pasó ayer.

-¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? –se soltó- Pues eso, te emborrachaste y le soltaste delante de todos y a Kuchiki que la querías. Nada del otro mundo.

-¿¿¡QUE YO QUÉ!???-se puso más colorado que su cabello.-

**---Flash Back---**

Y así empezó todo. En una tarde todos juntos en el McDonald. Ya faltaban poquísimos días para que volvieran a sus clases de secundaria así que como siempre, el buscafiestas de Keigo Asano se encargó de llamarles a todos para quedar y disfrutar de los últimos días. De esta forma invitó a los que pudo que estos eran: Ichigo, Chad, Ishida(obligado por Ichi solamente para molestarle) y Mizuiro.

Pero evidentemente no era una salida...muy tranquilita,

-Es que no sabes comer decentemente?

-¡Yo como cómo me sale de las narices!

-¡Al menos gírate para que no te vea comer de esa manera!

-No te jode! Gírate tu! -Ambos súper amigos peleaban tranquilamente, hasta que Asano cansado ya de tantas peleas, después de hablar con Mizuiro se acercó a ellos.

-¿Bueno Ichigo y qué dices?- preguntó Asano poniéndose a su lado.

-Eh? El qué?- preguntó separándose de Ishida.

-¡Pero si lo acabamos de decidir! –se acercó a ellos bajando la voz con un sonrojo.-Nos vamos a un bar "para chicos". ¡Vamos a beber y a ponernos las botas!

El batido de fresa que bebía el chico casi le sale por la boca, atragantándose tanto que Chad amablemente le dio unos "golpecitos" en la espala, pero claro tenía los brazos tan fuertes que casi le adhiere a la mesa.

-Qué? –preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Que vamos a beber y a ponernos las..!

-A qué viene eso ahora idiota?-le interrumpió- Además si somos menores de edad.

-Cómo que a qué Ichigo?-Entonces puso una pose dramática y señaló hacia una lámpara del restaurante. -¡Somos chicos de 15 años los cuales se van a adentrar de nuevo en las clases¡Otro semestre que nos hará ver la luz de una nueva edad más madura¡Y antes de ir hacia ese destino debemos ver la otra luz con la que se acaba nuestro verano¡Aprovecharemos estos dos días para tener nuestro "rollito de verano" y tomar esa deliciosa bebida!

Con una vena en la frente le ensartó el batido en la cara haciendo que su compañero hiciera una visita al suelo.

-Venga chicos.-dijo Mizuhiro intentando animarlos.-Es el bar de una amiga mía, no importa que seamos menores.

-A mí eso no me interesa.-respondió fríamente Ishida.

-Ni a mí. El alcohol es malo.-dijo Chad tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Ok, Ok!-saltó Keigo volviendo como si nada.-Haremos una cosa, nos lo jugaremos a "piedra, papel, tijera"!

-Qué? Eso es estúpido.-Dijeron Ichigo y Uryû al unísono.

-¡Arreando que es gerundio!-o

-Y dale! que nosotros no vamos.-Oó!

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo, estás así porque NUNCA en tu vida has ganado al "piedra, papel, tijera"? -¬¬

-Baka.-se sonrojó-¡Claro que no!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que interesante.-dijo Ishida ajustándose sus gafas. Acababa de descubrir algo interesante. -Así que Kurosaki nunca gana a un simple juego de niños.

Ichigo se volvió hacia Ishida y ambos se miraron con provocación.

-Qué has dicho gilipollas? Qué sepas que puedo hacerte morder el polvo en un segundo.-una aura envuelta en llamas comenzó a envolverle.

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? Tan fácil te cabreas? Es que tan poco aguante tienes?

-¡Idiota! Puedo ganarte cuando me dé la gana!

-Demuéstramelo aquí y ahora mismo.-

-Muy bien.-¬v¬

-¡MUY bien se ha dicho!- exclamó el castaño alegre y juntándose con ellos para jugar, y con una gota en la cabeza Chad y Mizuhiro también se unieron.

-¡¿PREPARADOS?!

(Todos al unísono)-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL, TIJERAS!

* * *

**((Bar Nichimaru))**

-SI! Señor! –ahora si que estaba verdaderamente feliz. Había conseguido su propósito y se sentó en la barra junto a sus compañeros los cuales, excepto Mizuhiro, no tenían buena cara, en especial Ishida y Ichigo.

-...

-...

-Has perdido-¬¬

-Tú también.-¬¬

-Yo al menos he ganado en esto alguna vez en mi vida.-sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que Ichi se levantara furioso.

-¡Esto ya es el colmo¡Te reto de nuevo aquí y ahora!-OÓ

-Cómo quieras.-respondió tranquilamente el chico de las gafas y volvieron a prepararse sus manos. Mizu los miró suspirando.

-Estos dos nunca cambiarán.-uuU

-5 por favor.

-Ya has pedido?

-Si, y de las más fuertes.-juntó las manos y sonrió como un niño pequeño.-¡Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar!-!

En tres minutos ya tenían servido sus vasos con la gran botella al lado y todavía seguían los dos estudiantes compitiendo, en casi todo el bar se podía oír las palabras "piedra, papel, tijera!" "piedra, papel, tijera!" "piedra, papel, tijera!" "piedra, papel, tijera!" "piedra, papel, tijera!" "piedra, papel, tijera!"

-¡Callaos de una vez, hombre!-gritó Keigo ya cansados sus oídos de la maldita frasecita, en todo el rato estaban sacando las mismas manos y no había quién ganara.

-¡Deja de sacar lo mismo que yo imbecil!

-¡Eres tú quien no para de copiarme!

-Para que querría yo copiar a un 4 ojos como tú, eh?

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-¿No me has oído? te he llama...

-¡Ya esta bien¿Sabéis lo que os digo? Que si queréis competir y que haya ganador de una maldita vez¡haber cuanto aguantáis con esto! –retó el castaño señalando la botella con una sonrisa extraña, ya se le comenzaba a subir los grados del alcohol.

Cegados por la rabia, ambos chicos se sentaron uno en frente del otro con la botella y sus vasos al lado y empezaron a beber empedernidamente. Chad tenía miles de gotitas en su oscura cabellera pero aunque intentó decirles algo para que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacía era inútil porque ambos respondían señalándose el uno al otro. _"Voy a vencer a este imbecil, así que déjanos en paz"_ Y se acabó la discusión.

**---Fin del Flash Back---**

El pelinaranja se llevó un dedo a la frente.

-Dios es verdad, ahora recuerdo eso! De hecho fue hasta ahí hasta donde se me pone todo borroso!-se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza. Ishida sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ja, pues que sepas que yo aguanté más que tú y por eso puedo recordar eso.-se cruzó de brazos.-Sumado que yo estoy perfectamente, jejeje.

-Eso no importa ahora idiota¡sigue con el flash back ese!

-¬¬U No puedo.

-Eh?-oó

-Lo acabo de decir. Solo recuerdo a la perfección esa parte, a partir de ahí no sabría decirte con seguridad que es lo que ocurrió después o antes,.-uuU-Solo recuerdo borrosamente cuando cogiste por los hombros a Kuchiki y borracho como una cuba gritaste que la quer...

-Vale vale vale, vale.-levantó la mano sonrojando pidiendo que parara. Para luego llevársela a la cabeza rascándose con nerviosismo.-Mierdaaaa¿Y ahora que hago¿Qué se supone que se hace en estos momentos? –se preguntó así mismo, mientras Ishida iba recogiendo su material.

-Tampoco es tan grave.-Ichi le miró asesinamente.-Quiero decir...pídele disculpas y ya está, no es tan difícil..-uuU.-

No es tan difícil, pero por Kami-sama, que estábamos hablando de Ichigo Kurosaki y de Rukia Kuchiki, ese dúo que convivía insultándose, peleándose y gritándose. Esos dos que no pegan ni con cola, aquellos que no había ni un día en donde no hubiera una pelea.

Pero claro, a pesar de eso, eran amigos,(a veces más odio que amistad) pero amigos. Y claro él debía de admitir que esta vez la culpa era de él¡pero su cuerpo había estado lleno de alcohol! (bueno por culpa de él pero no con otras intenciones). Eso ella debía de tomarlo en cuenta. Ese líquido traicionero que te hace hacer cosas que no quieres, y este era el mejor de los ejemplos.

Con un suspiro de derrota susurró "Esta bien, iré a por ella" y se marchó.

* * *

No habían pasado ni 5 segundos para cuando la cabeza del Hollow impactó contra el suelo. La morena volvió al suelo guardando su zanpakutoh con furia. No hacía falta quedársele viendo mucho para saber de que humor que estaba. Rabia profunda y dura. 

Volvió a su cuerpo y de nuevo tomó su camino a zancadas. ¡Dios es que no podía evitarlo! Estaba tan y tan cabreada! Ni siquiera 20 peluches de Chappy de 7 metros le quitarían ese ánimo...si fueran 30 se lo pensaría...¡pero no! Sus dientes estaban apretados fuertemente, sus puños oprimidos a más no poder y sus ojos delataban su profundo resentimiento. Más de uno se giró asustado.

Cansada de dar tantas zancadas acabó llegando a las escaleras de una gran pendiente que al subirlas te contrarias con uno de los parques de Karakura.

Dio gracias que a esas horas y teniendo que era el último día de vacaciones no había nadie allí porque seguramente los demás estarían ocupados para prepararse el día de mañana. Subió las escaleras hasta quedarse más de la mitad, que ya era suficiente pues casi se podía ver el pueblo entero desde allí, eso le calmaba un poco, a ella le gustaba estar en sitios altos y eso es lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Maldito Ichigo...-soltó en un suspiro.- Un segundo más y creí que iba a hacerme algo de verdad.-susurró recordando ese momento.

Ese de la borrachera, no era Ichigo. A las tantas de la noche ella recibió la visita de Inoue porque Chad le había llamado contándole toda la movida que estaba montando los chicos y puesto que nadie parecía estar en condiciones para volver necesitaba que fuera a por ellos, si no hubiera sido porque la chica se lo pidió expresamente Ichigo podría haberse quedado allí a dormir y no aparecer en semanas, total es su vida.

Lo que ocurrió no se lo podría quitar de la cabeza. Al menos ahora. Y es que eso era otra cosa por las cual estaba enfadada ¡Qué no sabía porque le molestaba tanto¿Por qué le afectaba una cosa así¿Por qué tanto?.

-¡Rukia!

¡Joder ahora tenía que aparecer!

Se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza bajando la mirada para encontrarse a unos escalones debajo de ella al chico del pelo naranja. Estaba vendado y con las manos en sus rodillas jadeando, se notaba que había corrido. Casi automáticamente su voz se volvió amarga.

-¿Y tú qué quieres ahora?

-Maldita sea te he estado buscando.-respondió ahora mirándola todavía jadeando del cansancio. La chica se levantó y le dio la espalda subiendo el resto de escaleras. El chico la maldijo en ese momento por lo bajo y la siguió.

-Estoy intentando disculparme, vale?

-¡Pues venga que ya estás tardando!

-Tsk! Rukia, escucha! primero antes que nada ese no era yo. Quiero decir no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, no estaba conciente ni de lo que hacía ni lo...que decía.-se sonrojó levemente, Rukia hizo lo mismo.-No pensé que la cosa fuera tan lejos y me pusiera así.

-...-ella seguía subiendo.

-De todas formas, te repito que tengas en cuenta que estaba embriagado. Entiéndelo.

-...

-Que no quería hacerlo.

-...

-Que sabes que...¡Maldita sea entiende eso!

Rukia se detuvo en el último escalón. Desde ahí ya casi se podía ver toda la ciudad, incluso más allá. Pero ella estaba cabizbaja, se cogió su brazo con algo de fuerza para intentar salir lo que quería decir, no era fácil teniendo en cuenta como eran ellos dos.

-Eso ya lo sé.-dijo en un susurro dejando más confundido a su compañero.- Es solo que...-ejerció más presión en su brazo.- Que yo no sé mucho de _eso,_ quiero decir...-esto no era fácil y mucho menos diciéndolo así.- Es que en ese momento me asusté...un poco.

-¿A..asustarte?.- el naranjita parpadeó repetidas veces ante lo dicho. De nuevo su cerebro tenía que volver a trabajar. –¡¿Y ahora a qué te refieres?!

-¡Déjame acabar, vale! –Oó

-Pero es que cada vez te entiendo menos! –la señaló.- Dices que te asustaste pero que yo sepa no te agredí ni nada! Y sé perfectamente que tú "este tipo de cosas" no las entiendes muy bien. ¡No te pongas así!

La morena se quedó callada, era evidente que no se acordaba de todo, cosa normal, pero tenía que callárselo.

-Por eso mismo.- dijo con una voz más calmada, captando la atención del chico.-Porque no entiendo esas cosas. Yo, yo no seré muy conocedora en lo que significan los "besos", las caricias, ni el significado de las palabras que un humano dice cuando quiere a alguien, mostrar sentimientos¡yo qué sé Ichigo!

Por alguna razón el ambiente había cambiado súbitamente y las frases que quería decir Kuchiki no salían como ella quería, por parte del Kurosaki esperaba pacientemente a que lo intentara.

-Puede que tampoco sea muy desconocido en el mundo de los Shinigami, pero allí yo sé muy bien que todo eso no tiene tanta intensidad. Y así es como yo lo conozco. Y más de una vez me quedo pensativa al ver ciertos gestos, como cogerse de las manos o dar un beso en la mejilla, ver que los demás se pongan nerviosos y yo no entender nada, pensar que es la cosa más normal de este mundo, sin saber...que eso más intenso.

La expresión del chico cambió, al menos ahora ya no estaba de mal humor y se acercó a ella hasta estar en su misma altura del escalón.

-A...a lo que me refiero es que, yo puede que sea, una ignorante en eso pero...pero en el tiempo que he estado aquí, sé que lo que dijiste es algo importante. Y ya lo sé que estabas alcoholizado pero...pero no pude evitar asustarme. Porque con eso...no se juega, ni siquiera, estando como estabas.

La chica seguía cabizbaja, por lo que no podía saber que Ichigo la miraba intentando entenderla y responder a lo que le había dicho, aunque sea poner punto y final de una maldita vez a esta historia.

-Yo tengo en cuenta que no eras tú...pero ten tú en cuenta...lo que soy.

Esa había sido la palabra final. Se rascó el cabello incómodo, no podía olvidar los golpes que le había propina esa mañana, a pesar de que estaba más que acostumbrado por su padre, por ser Shinigami y por lo demás a ser golpeado no le hacía ninguna gracia y lo normal era que él los devolviera con el doble de fuerza...pero es que esto le había ganado. De pleno.

-Esta bien.-dijo desviando los ojos notando como Rukia levantaba por fin la cabeza.- Yo...de acuerdo, lo entiendo, ahora. Si, si te pusiste así y bueno...me jode reconocerlo, y es que...-su voz se volvió como la de un robot.-la-culpa-es-mía.

Ambos sintieron como un alivio, y entonces sus pupilas se cruzaron como diciendo, "ya está esto es todo". Entonces él se giró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras dando a entender que si ya lo habían resuelto todo debían de volver ya.

Después de todo mañana empezaba el nuevo semestre y debían prepararlo todo.

-¡Venga a que esperas! Volvamos de una vez.

Rukia bajó hasta ponerse a su lado y caminaron como si nada. Pensando solamente en el día de mañana, donde un nuevo semestre en Karakura les aguardaría. Y ella estaría ahí.

**00B00L00E00A00C00H**

**

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leido todo! Queria ahora agradecer especialmente a dos grandes autoras y lectoras que me han animado mucho con este fanfic. Muchas gracias Kaoru240 y K-ral este comienzo va por vosotras ! **

**Espero que a todos os guste el capi siguiente!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Un círculo que no se detiene

**¡¡¡Hola de nuevo a todos!!!! Siento haber tardado en colgar este capi y eso que tenia pensado hacerlo pronto, no he pasado por los mejores momentos de mi vida y apenas he tenido fuerzas para ponerme con el ordenador, (siento mucho que tenga que ocurrir esto con el comienzo del fanfic). Pero si para acordarme cada día de este capitulo y de la gente que me pide que lo continúe, hay que salir poco a poco de los malos momentos y venir con una sonrisa y con un buen capi , aunque bueno espero que eso me lo digais vosotros si quereis leer hasta el final.**

**La longitud de los capitulos seguramente irá variando, a veces largo, a veces medio y a veces ni largo ni medio XDDD, bueno me preocupo por la extensión, que decir ¬¬.**

**Nos vemos abajooooo!!!!**

**MUCHOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A:** null,Kaoru240, kaipi, K-ral, Ai Mayer, Vicky, Kaiserofdarkness, Rikku Kuchiki, H.fanel.K

* * *

**Fic BLEACH**

**::INSTITUTO KARAKURA::**

_Después de todo mañana empezaba el nuevo semestre y debían prepararlo todo._

_-¡Venga a que esperas! Volvamos de una vez._

_Rukia bajó hasta ponerse a su lado y caminaron como si nada. Pensando solamente en el día de mañana, donde un nuevo semestre en Karakura les aguardaría. Y ella estaría ahí._

**Capítulo 2: Un círculo que no se detiene.**

Ichigo no seria Ichigo si no frunciera el ceño. No, una de las cosas que más le caracterizaba contando también el color de su cabello. Normalmente no lo hacía por ningún motivo aparente, pero ese día y esa mañana si tenia un motivo. Un buen motivo.

-¡DIOS es que lo sabia!

Fueron sus primeras palabras nada más entrar en su vacía clase. Por fin había llegado el primer día de las clases del nuevo semestre y muy pocos alumnos estaban ya dentro, dos de ellos eran Ichigo y Rukia. Nada más levantarse tuvo un mal presentimiento, uno en donde todo ocurría en clase, risas, burlas, señalaciones, rumores, traumas y sangre, sangre, sangre, y mas sangre...

-Maldito Keigo.-gruñó quitando el póster de la pared y arrugándolo con todas sus fuerzas.-¡¡_Esta no se la perdono a no ser que haya unos buenos golpes por en medio!!_

Si, evidentemente se había hecho realidad. Su gran "amigo" había vuelto a hacer de las suyas con el objetivo de amargarle la vida colocando un gran póster en la pared de su aula con el gran mensaje "NUESTRO GRAN COMPAÑERO KUROSAKI ICHIGO POR FIN HA ADMITIDO A LOS 4 VIENTOS QUE AMA CON TODA SU DEVOCIÓN Y LOCURA A LA MARAVILLOSA, BELLA, SEXY Y ENCANTADORA KUCHIKI RUKIA" su cabreo aumentó más al ver lo que ponía más a bajo. "EL PAGO DE LAS APUESTAS POR SABER SI DE VERDAD ESTABAN JUNTOS SE REALIZARÁ A PARTIR DE LAS 14:00!

Ichigo apretó los puños con toda su fuerza y con un aura ardiente envolviéndole. Rukia por su parte prefería no decir nada y quedarse cruzada de brazos admirando el suelo de la clase. Era mejor pensar que habían llegado a tiempo, ya habían tenido suficiente.

-¡Iros a la mierda!-OÓ

Con su rabia acumulada, arrancó el póster, lo hizo trizas, con ellas una bola lo más pequeña posible para luego ir al baño y tirarla por el váter(por si acaso). El cartel estaba hecho a mano, rezaba para que no hubiera hecho copias y repartido pos las clases. Mientras volvía a la suya se cercioró de que eso no fuera cierto.

-¡Muy buenas a todos mis adorados compañe...! AUCH!

Su bienvenida fue acompañada de un borrador de la pizarra impactando contra su cara, provocando que el pobre chico se cayera de espaldas.

-Si...muy buenos.-dijo irónico masajeando sus puños.

-Oh, vaya si eres tu Ichigo.-sonrió.-jeje ¿te ha gustado la sorpres...AUCH!

-Oh! Gomen ne Asano-kun! –dijo una "dulce" Rukia con una "apenada" vocecilla.-No sabía que estabas en el suelo, siento haberte pisado SIN-QUE-RER.-dijo mientras presionaba más la cara contra su zapato. No se iba a quedar con las ganas de darle su merecido.

-No..no importa...Rukia-chan...hasta...hasta tus patadas...son...dul..ces.- nxnU- Rukia pasó por encima de él en dirección al baño para llenar el jarrón de flores de la clase, dejándolos solos.

-¡Veo que estáis muy animados por aquí!-saludó un Mizuiru igual de contento seguido de Chad y luego puso morros al ver que el póster ya no estaba. Jo, y él que esperaba que hubiera lío.

-¿Eres consciente de que tu también deberías cobrar?

-Tranquilo Ichigo.-levantó las manos en plan indefenso.-¡¡Solo era una bromita inocente!!. Además era la primera vez que te emborrachabas, eso había que tomarlo en cuenta.-

-Tú lo que quieres es salvarte.-susurró Keigo desde el suelo.

**-Baño de chicas -**

La morena giró la perilla del grifo liberando la presión de agua. Dejando las flores a un lado se encargó de limpiar bien el jarrón rosado transparente para luego llenarlo.

No había pensado que en el peor de los casos más gente se enterara de la equívoca situación por la habían pasado. Era una cosa insignificante que podría desencadenar la ira de unos y la risa de otros. Sabía perfectamente que desde el principio cuando ella se matriculó en ese instituto que comenzaron a haber rumores entre ellos, pero ella pasaba completamente. Sin embargo ahora si que le importaba, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Por muy ebrio que estuviera ¿de verdad tenía que decir aquello? Por mucho que lo pensaba no tenía sentido. La mayoría de los shinigami que conocía eran los reyes del alcohol y las fiestas, y muchas había visto de todo, desde hacer una pirámide humana con Matsumoto-san en lo alto de ella con un cartel que ponía "Quiero que mi capitán me respete" hasta a Zaraki Kempachi entrenando con un cucharón de cocina y más cosas que preferiría no saber. No, no le veia el sentido ni siquiera a lo que ocurrió más tarde.

Rukia sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado ligeramente, se sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Encima el jarrón se había llenado más de la cuenta y se había mojado las manos. Vació un poco el objeto y luego le puso las flores.

Suspiró pensando que eso no eran más que preguntas sin respuestas y que lo mejor era olvidarlo todo y aquí no ha pasado nada importante. Alargó el brazo para alcanzar el papel higiénico y al hacerlo, sus ojos se dieron cuenta de algo, de unas líneas rojas un poco rojizas. Su antebrazo tenía dos arañazos. No muy largos ni muy visibles.

Se agarró dicho brazo y lo apretó volviendo otra vez a sacudir la cabeza.

Ichigo ya se había disculpado y eso era lo que contaba.

0000000 000000

-Jeje, estate tranquilo todos sabemos que nunca dirías algo así...y menos en voz alta.- por muy borrachos que estuvieran, esa escena de la noche les sorprendió tanto que incluso con lo que tenian en cima fueron capaces de guardarla en la mente y ahí se quedaría, seguramente por bastante tiempo.

-Y a una chica tan guapa como Kuchiki-san-nn- Ahhh a mi si me gustaría.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y les miró entre serio y enfadado, ya estaba más que harto de la misma canción, vale que al principio también se enfadaba pero era aguantable...con solo un par de golpes y unas miradas asesinas, claro. Pero es que cada vez la cosa iba a más y no se cansaban. Y eso solo significaba una cosa...que su imagen iba a caer más en picado.

Él no tenía nada con Kuchiki Rukia y solo en las metes de sus amigos eso ocurriría. Ideas equívocas que solo servirían para fastidiar la vida de los dos.

-En eso no os equivocáis.-dijo dándoles la espalda para volver a su sitio.

-Eh? A qué te refieres?-los tres le miraron curiosos.

-A que yo, NUNCA en la VIDA saldría con alguien como Kuchiki Rukia, NUNCA.-firmes y directas fueron sus palabras con la más seriedad y frialdad que pudo. Para él, eso era verdad como una catedral. Tenía que acabar con eso.

Lo miraron confundidos y intercambiaron miradas. Hoy se lo había tomado muy enserio.

También lo pensó la chica que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

La morena que volvía con el jarrón lleno de agua entre sus manos casi se le cayó del grito que pegó Kurosaki, también porque ella estaba en su mar de ideas. Solo al faltarle unos pasos para llegar fue cuando lo oyó.

Poniéndole más atención se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando, por lo que dudó si entrar en clase o no ahora. Mientras dentro el chico se cruzó de brazos y apretó los dientes, la imagen de dicha chica se le apareció en su mente haciéndolo de cada día. Gritarle, pegarle insultarle, quitarle el sueño con sus traumantes dibujos, su mala leche...

-¡¡Es infantil, gritona, presumida, vanidosa, falsa...!!

-Bueno...-nnU

-¡¡Insoportable, mandona, estúpida..!!

-Vale de acuerdo ya lo hemos...-intentó Keigo.

-Una...¡En resumen¡¡¡Una autentica IMBECIL¡¡Y nunca! REPITO ¡¡Nunca saldría con alguien como ella!!

Cuando le sacaban de sus casillas, le sacaban entero, más que nada porque fue un momento de lo más vergonzoso para él.

A metros de allí los ojos de Rukia se ensancharon de lo atónita que estaba, de cómo la había dejado.

Se estaba quedando sin manos de la fuerza que hacía en aguantar en objeto para contener su furia ¡le gustaba enfadarla o qué?!. No habían pasado ni 24 horas y ya su sangre hervía pidiendo más sangre, la del zanahoria.

Vale podía hacer dos cosas: entrar ahí y formar otra guerra mundial o simplemente irse a destrozar otro Hollow que apareciera por ahí. Y es que por muy enfada que estuviera no podía dejar ver su otro "yo" delante de los otros compañeros, estaría que sacaba fuego pero sus sentido estaban ahí y le gritaban que se contuvieran o la descubrirían. Así que optó por la segunda opción y se largó de allí gritando en su mente lo idiota que era Ichigo.

Tras quedarse a gusto después de sacarlo todo, Kurosaki salió de allí pero en dirección contraria a la de la pequeña shinigami, faltaba para que tocara el timbre con lo que aprovecharía para tomar el aire.

Chad sin muchas ganas de quedarse ahí y de hablar (cosa habitual de él) hizo una pequeña seña con la mano indicando que seguiría a su mejor amigo.

Keigo y Mizuiro se quedaron unos segundos en silencio desde las palabras gritadas en esa sala. Los dos presentaban caras de sorpresa, sobretodo la de Keigo Asano que poco a poco iba abriendo la boca al compás de que su cerebro iba trabajando.

Mizuiro se llevó una mano al mentón analizando lo ocurrido, (una forma más madura comparada con la de su amigo) hasta que al final, los dos llegaron a una conclusión.

-¡¡¡NO SE ACUERDA!!!!!- gritó Keigo señalando el lugar por donde se había ido Ichigo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, hasta su dedo índice que señalaba la puerta, incluso sus castaños cabellos. Miró a Mizuiro esperando a que este le dijera algo.

-Ni lo más mínimo.-concluyó todavía acariciándose el mentón.

-¿¡Cómo no puede acordarse!?

-¿Por qué iba más alcoholizado que tú y yo, quizás? -¬¬-- Ya sabes como se puso con tal de gana a Ishida y eso la sabemos muy bien.

-Pe..pe. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Dar gracias a Kami-sama de que no nos halla quitado los órganos.-

-¡No hablo de eso!

-Mira.-el moreno bajito se cruzó de brazos sentándose en su sitio.- Lo mejor es no molestarle más con eso...por muchas granas que tengamos.-Asano asintió repetidamente.- Así que lo más acertado que podemos hacer es olvidarlo y punto. Dudo que Kuchiki-san no haga lo mismo.

0000000 000000

-¡Oi Rukia! –le gritó saliendo del vestuario aprovechando que habían salido los primeros.-Se puede saber que te pa..?- No llegó a alcanzar a acabar la pregunta porque la chica en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a metros de él. Otra vez..pasando completamente.

En el resto del día, Rukia pasó completamente de la presencia de Ichigo.

Al volver los dos a clase Rukia se adelantó y entró antes, aunque le sorprendió a Ichi no le dio importancia. Luego en la bienvenida de la tutora debían de repartir algunos papeles y si no fuera porque él le llamó la atención ese papel nunca le hubiera llegado, y cuando lo hizo se lo entregó con brusquedad. En uno de sus vitazos a su pupitre, le sorprendió al observar que estaba tomando apuntes de clase e intando atender aunque le costara muchísimo, normalmente ella odiaba eso y solo se de dedicaba a molestarle.

Pensó que igual era porque todavía estaba un poco incómoda por lo de ayer, pero él la conocía y no solía llegar al punto de no dirigirle la palabra. No era una niña...por muchos conejillos cutres que dibujara.

Tanto como si era para pedirle un lápiz o un borrador, su respuesta física era solo girar la cabeza, es más, apenas se molestaba en mirarlo, pasaba por su lado como si no le conociera e intentaba estar lo menos cerca posible de él.

Era como si estuviera con la versión femenina y bajita de Kuchiki Byakuya. Y eso no le gustaba NADA. Más bien le provocaba escalofríos. De los granes.

Se pasaron todo el día así hasta que la última clase llegó.

-Eh¡Que te estoy hablando!- Ichigo andó deprisa hasta estar a su lado. Pero esta rápidamente se fue a juntar con Inoue y las demás, solo le quedó gruñir.

Los compañeros empezaron a salir y a reunirse con el profesor.

-Muy bien chicos, ya que hemos acabado el calentamiento, empezaremos la clase con una carrera, dos contra dos.

-¡Una competición!¡estupendo! –sonrió Mizuiro tras dedicarles unas miradas de complicidad a sus futuras "parejas" de carrera.

-¡Yo me pido con las dos chicas más guapas de la clase! –le dijo con una pervertido sonrisa en la cara mirando a Rukia y a Orihime.

-Las parejas se harás por orden de lista.- acabó, en es momento Asano se cayó al suelo con un aura negra. Y el que pensaba que así podría hacerse el herido y luego ser llevado a la enfermeria por alguna de las dos (plan by Mizuiro).

A su lado sus dos compañeros seguían discutiendo poco a poco levantando la voz. El pelinaranja era el PRIMERO en estar lo menos cerca posible de su compañera, ella se le había adelantado¡¡pero no podía evitarlo!! Era como tener al mismísimo Byakuya a su lado ¡¡y en versión chica!!. No podía, sentía demasiados estremecimientos, alteraciones, espasmos y temblores.

Sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella para quitarse esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.

-Enana.

-Niñato.

-Vejestorio.

-¡Descerebrado!

-¡Estúpida!

-¡Capullo!.

-¡Gilipollas!

(Hablan con Rukia Insultar)

-¡¡Suficiente!!- gritó el maestro con cuernos de demonio.-¡Kurosaki¡Kuchiki! No habéis hecho nada más que pelear en casi todas las clases¡Si tantas ganas tenéis de mataros el uno al otro competiréis los primeros! Los dos, poneos en la línea de salida.-ordenó el sensei. Los dos chicos giraron la cara para no verse. Más de uno se asustó al sentir la tensión asesina que desprendían los dos.

-¡¡Buena suerte Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!!-gritó la alegre Inoue sin darse cuenta de esto. A su lado Ishida estaba con una gota en su cabeza.

-Estos se van a matar en la pista.-murmuró ya estaba viendo la sangre por la tierra.

-¿Por qué dices eso Ishida-kun? Aunque siempre se estén peleando no creo que sea para tanto.-

El ojiazul no sabía que responderle. Todo esto se debía a que la castaña chica no sabía de la "declaración" del shinigami sustituto. No recordó haberla visto en ese momento y cuando le preguntó esta mañana ella le contestó que estaba ayudando a Sado-kun a llevarle al baño de arriba a echarse agua al rostor (y vomitar, claro) y estuvieron ahí como una hora.

-Si, buena suerte ¡Kurosaki-kun! –le dijo la "dulce" Rukia-La necesitarás...-susurró.

-¡Ja! NO me hagas reír antes de correr! Pero si con esas diminutas piernas para cuando estés saliendo yo ya habré llegado! –se burló descaradamente. Y de nuevo iba, de nuevo roja de rabia con ganas de pegarle y lanzarle hasta la meta.

-Por cierto.-se acercó a ellos el sensei.-El otro día llovió, tened cuidado si veis que el suelo no esta del todo seco.-después de decir esto se puso en su lugar sacando su lápiz para apuntar en su lista.- ¿Listos? –los aludidos se miraron lanzándose rayos.-¡YA!

Mierda, en eso no había pensado.

Ichigo Kurosaki no había caído en un pequeño detalle, el cual se dio cuenta cuando estaba a tres metros detrás de la chica. Si¡¡detrás de ella!!. Al ser muy ligera le era más fácil correr y adelantarlo, encima a parte de pesar muy poco, ya estaba acostumbrada y bien entrenada por la SS.

Desde de detrás estaba escuchando la bulla de sus compañeros, gritos de adulaciones a la morena, gritos de ánimo a la morena...y otro tipo de gritos dirigidos a él y no precisamente animándolo.

Así que sacando fuerzas de a saber donde y dispuesto a proteger su orgullo de hombre, aceleró su pasó poniéndose al lado de su compañera.

Volvieron a intercambiar maldiciones a través de sus pupilas. Era como si con eso lo estuvieran sacando todo.

Ichigo tenía que adelantar, fuera como fuera.

El problema fue que no calculó bien la distancia y lo que comenzó con un pequeño roce acabó con empujarla...a un charco de agua que estaba muy cerca del camino.

-¡Oi Rukia! –gritó parándose abruptamente.

La chica levantó su pequeño cuerpo lleno de agua y tierra, todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. El chico se agachó a su altura para comprobar que no se había hecho ningún rasguño.

-¿Daijobu? Gomen, de verdad no quería...bueno no me di cuenta que estaba tan cerca.- A la vista se veía que sus intentos eran inútiles, ya podía notar el cuerpo de la Kuchiki temblar de rabia.

-_¡A la mierda los demás!-_pensó, ya había aguantado mucho, esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.- ¿¡De qué coño vas¿¡Eres gilipollas o te entrenas!?

-Qu...que?-vale, a él no le insultaba nadie.-¡SERÁS¡Ya te he dicho que fue sin querer¡¿En tu pequeña cabeza no cabe algo tan fácil so imbecil!? Eres...-no pudo continuar, ya que su mente se quedó en blanco durante unos eternos segundos al bajar su mirada...y encontrarse con las "imágenes en vivo" que le daba la transparencia de la camiseta mojada del uniforme blanco y ceñido que se había ceñido todavía más, marcando a milisegundos los encantos de la morena. Y las gotas escurriéndose por toda su piel no hacía la escena más inocente.

Inmediatamente giró la cabeza dejándose el cuello roto.

-¡Bájame el tonito Kurosaki! –Su reciente pelea fue interrumpida por demás junto al maestro que habían llegado a socorrerla y se vieron obligados a callarse.

-¿Kuchiki-san, estás bien? Te has hecho algo? –preguntó Orihime acercándose a ella preocupada.

-¡Ichigo inútil! Eso te pasa por ser tan bruto!

-¡Metete en tus asuntos Tatsuki!

-¡Queréis hacer el favor de estar en silencio!-pidió el cansado profesor con la paciencia pendiente de un hilo.-Kuchiki-san, mejor vas a la enfermería a que te vean y a cambiarte.

-Hai.-asintió levantándose con la ayuda de Inoue y comenzando a caminar.

Dispuesta a largarse de allí, se levantó pero nada más dar dos pasos, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pie derecho y sus piernas flaquearon.

Ichigo se fijó en esto, pues en ningún momento apartó su enojada vista de ella a pesar de lo ocurrido. Intentó dar otro paso, este le dolió todavía más perdiendo así el equilibrio. Pero por suerte no volvió a hacer otra visita al suelo.

Dos fuertes brazos la sujetaron de la cintura y antes de que ella pudiera reconocer quien le ayudaba, ya estaba encima de un hombro con sus piernas sujetas por los mismos brazos.

-¡Ich...¿¡Kurosaki-kun que estás haciendo!?- gritó Rukia atónita por el gesto, hoy se iba a dejar la voz gritándole.-¡¡Suelta!!

-¿La caída también te ha afectado la vista? Ya que ha sido culpa mía te llevaré a la enfermería, está claro que no tienes bien el tobillo.

Y sin media palabra abandonó el lugar dejando a los compañeros con los ojos algo abiertos, observando como Ichigo desaparecía con ella gritándole que le bajara.

0000000 000000

Cuando llegaron la chica había dejado de chillar, cosa que alegró a Ichigo que la depositó en la cama sin mucha delicadeza.

-Mira que eres cansina.

-¿¡Como diablos no voy a estar enfadada contigo!?

-Siempre lo estás.

-¡Pero hoy el que se ha pasado eres tú!- le chilló mientras se acostaba. Al hacerlo el adolescente se dio cuenta de una cosa, más bien, VOLVIÓ a darse cuenta de cierto detalle. Lo finas que eran las camisas de deporte del uniforme del instituto. Notó como se dejaba ver poco a poco su sujetador beige y se apretaba a su diminuto cuerpo.

-¡Cierra el pico y coge esto!-le lanzó el uniforme a la cabeza que había traído junto a su bolsa para después ir a un pequeño armario y sacar unas cuantas vendas y una pomada.-La enfermera no está así que tendré que vendarte yo.

-Te recuerdo que puedo utilizar el kidoh.

-Te recuerdo que todos los de la clase te han visto con el pie torcido y sospecharán si luego ven que estás bien. Además esto no es nada. –se sentó cerca suyo y abrió un bote.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? –preguntó con recelo.

-Te recuerdo por segunda vez, mi padre es médico y no tienes otra opción-¬¬-Dime donde te duele.-Le pidió más calmado.

-Aquí.-ella que también se había calmado un poco le señaló un punto de su pié.

Untó sus dedos de la sustancia semilíquida y con ellos masajeó la zona amoratada con cuidado de no hacer mucha presión.

El silenció reinó en la sala, sin saber por qué Rukia sintió algo de timidez. Parecía todo un profesional, sabía donde tocar y no para evitar que le doliera, el contacto de su dedos con la crema y su masaje le hacían sentir cada vez mejor.

-¿Te hago daño?

-No...se te da bastante bien.

-Cuando era pequeño solía pasar por varios golpes, al final acabé aprendiendo de ver como lo hacía mi padre.- dio por finalizado el masaje, cortó unos metros de la tela de las ventas. Rukia admiró la manera de hacer del chico al vendarla, puesto que su dolor iba disminuyendo.

Ella se admitía muy dependiente del Kidoh, al menos desde su lucha contra los arrankars no la habían vendado casi nunca. Era otra cosa que debía de aprender del mundo humano, supuso.

Suspiró interiormente. Teniendo en cuenta esto ya no podía seguir enfadada con él. Por ahora claro.

-¿Y? Puedes andar?

La morena salió de la camilla y colocó sus pies en el frío suelo. Con cuidado dio dos pasos sin mucha dificultad.

-Pues parece que si. Me duele un poco, pero no es nada.

-Si es así volvamos a la clase.-abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse pero un resonante y fuerte pitido proveniente de su bolsillo le cambió la expresión a ambos, se trataba de su sello de shinigami. En resumen, un hollow.

-Habrá que ir.-suspiró.

-Mierda de Hollows, no me dejan en paz.-en medio segundo ya estaba convertido en shinigami y dejó su cuerpo en la camilla.

-Espera, voy con..

-No.-la cortó antes de irse por la ventana.-No harás gran cosa con un pie herido y necesito que me cubras. ¡Nos vemos!-y sin nada más salió.

-¡Oi Ichigo! –a Rukia nadie le dejaba con la palabra en la boca y menos haciéndola sentir inútil por una torcedura de nada. ¿Acaso solo estaban destinados a eso? Si, eso parecía.

0000000 0000000

Rukia levantó la cabeza mientras caminaba por el habitual camino de vuelta casa. Hoy apenas habían nubes en el cielo, todavía era verano los rayos le acariciaban un poco fuertemente en la piel.

Como Ichigo había perdido una clase por culpa del Hollow tuvo que quedarse a recuperarla y ella pasaba de esperarle.

Nunca. Pero nunca, vamos, con nadie peleaba tanto como lo hacía con ese descerebrado. Las discusiones era cada vez más continuas. Ni siquiera con Renji a quien conoce de toda la vida discutía tanto. Al final del día su mandíbula estaba cansada de soltar tantos insultos tirados y devueltos por el humano idiota. Parecía increíble que cuando la ocasión lo recurría, formaban un buen equipo, se llevaban y se organizaban bien. Pero cuando se trataba de la vida normal la riña era entre ellos y no había quien los parara.

Hasta ahora no lo había pensado tanto, pero igual ya era hora de ir poniendo punto final a tan mala relación y sino conseguir llevarse bien definitivamente, al menos cruzar dos palabras sin que una de ellas fuera un insulto. Era raro que le diera importancia a eso justo ahora. Puede que fuera por la otra noche...

Rukia cerró los ojos unos segundos para quitarse ese recuerdo. Dispuesta a pensar en otra cosa.

Desde que hacía mucho tiempo, aún más cuando estaba en el mundo humano, que notaba como pensamientos suyos comenzaba a cambiar.

**00B000L00E00A000C00H**

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!!! Quiero agradecer ahora a la gente que me ha apoyado en estos No-mejores momentos de la vida de esta autora XD, tres autoras y lectoras super buenas y geniales: Kaoru240, K-ral y Rikku Kuchiki. Se agradece conocer a gente así a traves de los fanfics .**

**Bueno ahora iré a por el capi 3!!!!! ****¿que tal el capi este¿un cuento de Byakuya en el pais de caperucita hubiera sido mejor¿O mejor a Zaraki Kempachi vestido de Chappy?? XD**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Es tranquilidad, verdad?

**Fic BLEACH**

**::INSTITUTO KARAKURA::**

**Capítulo 3¿Es tranquilidad, verdad?. **

0000000 000000

-¿Qué te pasa?

Urahara vio como una de sus mejores clientas se sentó con cansancio en el cojín con las piernas dobladas. Colocó uno de sus codos en la pesa y apoyó su cabeza con su mano, suspirando agotada y con el ceño fruncido jugando a contar los tablones de madera que formaban el suelo.

Kisuke, sentado enfrente suya, solo alzó una ceja e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole a Tessay que les trajeran un poco de té. Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla en estos, analizando bien lo que iba a decir.

-Tú misma decidiste quedarte aquí. ¿No debe de resultarte tan fácil como esperabas, verdad?.

La chica dejó de contar para prestar atención a sus palabras, pero todavía fija en el suelo.

-Hace tiempo que todo acabó. Debemos de aprovechar esta tranquilidad Kuchiki-san, quién sabe si más adelante nos acecharán otro tipo de problemas. Siempre aparecen.

-Lo sé, Urahara, ya lo hablé contigo. Yo... yo quiero aprovechar esa tranquilidad, aquí. –algo en su pecho palpitó con fuerzo cuando dijo la última palabra.

-Nadie en la SS, le puso pegas a eso. Pero sabes que no hay tanta necesidad de que también formes parte de _cierta_ familia, de sus lugares, y de su gente.

-Urahara. –despegó su vista de la madera pero no se atrevía a hablarle a la cara, apretó sus manos en la mesa, solo podía confiarles estas cosas a él. Él era el que le ayudaba.- Me gusta este mundo. –dijo decididamente. Aquí era todo tan diferente de la sociedad de almas... sentía...más calidez y sobretodo con esa _cierta _familia.-

El comerciante formó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé, al final hasta le coges cariño. –dijo señalándose con el abanico.- Aprovecha, toda esta tranquilidad para vivir aquí el tiempo que puedas. Que no sea tu mundo no significa que no puedas disfrutar en lo que hay en él.-rió quitándole importancia.

Sin embargo no notó ningún cambio en la expresión de la menor de los Kuchiki. No parecía que el problema tuviera que ver con que ella se quisiera quedarse aquí durante una temporada que parecía ser larga con los motivos de ayudar a Ichigo y así con el cuerpo de humana atraería más fácilmente a los hollows. Y es que últimamente Karakura se había convertido en un gran objetivo para ellos, eso se debía al poder espiritual que desprendía ese pueblo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –volvió a preguntar entrelazando de nuevo sus dedos.

-Urahara. –ahora si, le miró a la cara.- ¿Tú me ayudarías a formar parte de este mundo?

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

-¿En qué sentido?

Rukia volvió a apretar sus extremidades.

0000000 000000

Tatsuki esperó a que su amigo de la infancia terminara de releer la hoja que le había dado. Cuando parecía que este ya había acabado hizo un gesto de impaciencia para que le diera una respuesta.

-¿Quieres que yo me apunte a esto? –dijo incrédulo señalando dicha hoja. Era un pequeño cartel dibujado a mano con un chico chutando un balón y debajo anunciando un partido amistoso que se realizaría con otro instituto de otra prefectura.

La morena asintió.

-¡Debes de esta de broma¡Yo no me apunto a cosas así!

-No te apuntas a nada Ichigo.

-Porque me parece una pérdida de tiempo. No hay nada que me llame la atención.

-Hay un montón de clubes en este instituto, llevas un año aquí y no te apuntas a nada. Esto al menos se te da bien.

-Repito: no me llama la atención.-Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Me debes una muy grande Ichigo! - Pero Tatsuki no quería dejar esto así, el año pasado perdieron y solo porque a muchos de su clase simplemente no tenian ganas, ella odiaba perder, ella era una gran competidora. Y tenia un as en la manga.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Yo estuve salvando ante los profesores, ante los compañeros y demás estudiantes de aquí y a otros. A ti y a los demás os estuve encubriendo cuando os fuisteis, recuerdas?

Ichigo no quería recordarlo. No quería recordar lo que todos pasaron con los Arrankars. Ahora volvían a vivir en paz y armonía, o lo intentaban. Lo que sí intentaban con todas sus fuerzas, era poder olvidarlo todo e intentar volver a la normalidad de todos los días.

Podría haber abierto la boca y discutir eso con Tatsuki, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Solo, intentar tener ese día a día.

Así que solo le tocó asentir formando una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro de su amiga.

**Club de costura **

-No. –respuesta automática de Ishida.

-¿Por?

-Porque no. Yo soy de los que prefieren utilizar las manos Kurosaki. –dijo fríamente cosiendo un cojín.-No de los que usan los pies para dar pataditas a una pelota que no ha hecho daño nadie y luego meterla en una red.

-Me emociona tu ánimo y pasión por el deporte y por querer ayudarnos pero que no puedes debido a tu asco de personalidad. -¬¬- Ishida quieras o no tú te apuntas conmigo.

-Oblígame. ¡Ey¡No¿¿¡¡Pero qué haces!!??

Ya lo estaba haciendo, en seguida le cogió de las manos haciendo que soltara la aguja para intentar con todas sus fuerzas ponerle el bolígrafo en la mano y "ayudarle" a firmar en la lista de voluntarios para el entrenamiento.

-¡He dicho que no y es que NO! –gritó intentando sacarse a la naranja que le acechaba.

-¡Si yo voy tú también! –ya había escrito más o menos una I seguida de un par de rayas pero estaba cerca.

Inoue dejó el osito de peluche y su equipo de costura a un lado para acercarse a ellos con una gota en la cabeza. Ishida-kun era bueno en gimnasia y en los combates pero no le interesaba el deporte para nada y de alguna forma quería de ayudar a Kurosaki-kun.

-¡SUEEEEEELTA!!!! –por fin, con mucho impulso logró quitárselo de encima. Detrás de sus gafas se podían apreciar ojos llenos de ira y de ganas de matar con la punta del dichoso bolígrafo negro, no antes de tachar su ¿nombre?.

-Ishida-kun...

-¿¡Y TÚ QUÉ QUIERES!? Ah!! –Ishida se quedó de piedra ante la atónita Inoue que le había llamado. –Gogogogoogogomen Inoue-san! –pidió muy arrepentido. Prácticamente estaba sudando a mares, nunca perdía los papeles de esa forma, a no ser claro en casos en donde estuviera Kurosaki por en medio y ahora encima le había grita a Inoue-san. Era imperdonable para él.

La castaña rió con más gotas en la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto. Pero Ishida seguía haciendo reverencias de disculpas.

-Ishida-kun, sé que no te gusta la idea pero a todos nos gustaría que participases y...

-¡¡Ahora mismo Inoue-san!!! –dijo decidido quitándole el boli a un atónito Ichigo, tachando las horrendas letras anteriores y poniendo el suyo con elegancia. Y luego maldecir en voz baja a su compañero.

-_El poder de la persuasión. -_¬v¬

0000000 000000

Rukia mordió el lápiz una y otra vez, leía el libro de lengua sin leer. A veces dibujaba garabatos en las esquinas de las hojas con chappy diciéndole "ánimo" o "tú puedes" o "deja de dibujarme tan bonito y ponte con el libro". Ya, ya lo sabía. Pero tenía la conversación con Urahara metida en su cabeza.

El profesor iba a tardar media hora y los alumnos de la clase se dedicaban a hacer lo que quisieran, Ichigo había ido ha hacer no sé qué con Ishida y un boli con lo cual ella solo podía fingir que estudiaba, bueno la verdad es que pensándolo bien si iba a quedarse ahí lo mejor era intentar estudiarlo. Si fue buena en la academia aquí seguro no iba a ser menos, no ahora que de verdad iba a prestar atención. Atención a ser una... chica "normal".

Dejó de dibujar al chappy que decía eso y se apoyó en sus codos mirando por la ventana.

Lo había meditado hacía tiempo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ya no pensaba como antes, gran parte de sus ideas sobre los sentimientos habían cambiado.

Ahora si... ahora si le importaban.

Se podría seguir ella ahora considerarse una "shinigami normal" ¿Cómo iba a ser normal después de todo lo que había pasado en el mismo instante en que atravesó su zampakutoh a un completo desconocido? Un desconocido que ahora era una persona de gran significado en su vida y que le había enseñado vivir allí. Enseñado el verdadero calor de una familia, de los amigos, de no volver a sentirse sola.

Si, ya no pensaba igual sobre los sentimientos. Ahora lo que ella buscaba era... ser una chica normal.

-¡¡Hecho!! –dijo Ichigo orgulloso del papel que tenía en sus manos, consiguiendo sobresaltar a la chica.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo curiosa por el papel.

-Nada. No es nada que te interese es solo una cosa de Tatsuki, que por cierto ¿la has visto?

-Se acaba de ir al baño, creo.

Antes de que el chico pudiera salir para entregarle el papel en donde Ishida había entregado su alma Keigo se tiró encima de su espalda.

-¡¡Tienes que venir al pasillo con nosotros Ichigo!! Mizuiro a traído el nuevo CD de los B'z y esta genial!!!

-Ahora no puedo!¡y suelta coño!!! –pero no, cuando quería Asano era como una lapa y se pegaba todo lo que podía hasta conseguir su propósito.

-¡¡Suelta!! –keigo ya lo había arrastro hasta la puerta donde les esperaba su amigo.- ¡¡Rukia encárgate de darle eso a Tatsuki cuando vuelva!! –señaló con el índice repetidas veces antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Siguiendo con su curiosidad, examinó la hoja enterándose de lo que estaba escrito...pero no de lo que significaba. Sin previo aviso una mano le arrebató dicha hoja de las manos.

-mmmh...-Chizuru se quedó pensativa releyéndolo una y otra vez.- Parece que al final Arisawa se ha salido con la suya.

-Honshô-san ¿de qué trata eso?

-Eh? Esto? –lo mostró.- El instituto suele convencer a los clubes de deportes para hacer partidos amistosos con los institutos de la zona. Este año el equipo que había se ha ido ya a la universidad y están formando uno nuevo.

-¿Ichi...Kurosaki-kun se ha apuntado?

-Él y parece que Ishida también mi Kuchiki-chan. –respondió releyendo por tercera vez.

De repente, tras las gafas se podía apreciar un extraño brillo acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa. Rukia por alguna razón sintió un escalofrío de arriba a bajo, más cuando dicha compañera se giró mirándola fijamente...y tampoco muy inocentemente.

-Si hay un partido...¿también tendrá que haber animadoras, no?

_Eh? Animadoras?_

0000000 000000

El profesor dio por acabada la clase nada más escuchar el sonido del timbre. Los que ya estaban enterados y apuntados a la formación del equipo fueron los primeros en levantarse, recoger sus cosas y salir hacía el campo.

Todos menos dos.

-No hace falta que me esperes Kurosaki.-dijo Ishida mientras guardaba LENTAMENTE sus cosas en su mochila.-No me voy a escapar.

-¿Yo? Si no he dicho nada.-contestó también guardando LENTAMENTE sus cosas y cerciorándose de cada uno de los pasos que daba su compañero. Una vez puestos se giró hacia la chica que tenia al lado.- Vete su sola a casa, dile a mi familia que llegaré tarde.

La chica estaba a punto de responder pero para entonces ambos chicos habían desaparecido del aula.

**Gimnasio **

-Gracias por ayudarnos Ryo. –dijo dulcemente Orihime a su amiga corredora.

-No tiene importancia, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.-contestó dejando su libro a un lado y poniéndose enfrente de todas las compañeras de su clase. Aprovechaban que los del partido estuvieran jugando en la pista de afuera y así ellas tendrían todo el gimnasio para ellas.

La morena de pelo largo borró todos los garabatos de baloncesto que habían en la pizarra portátil y empezó a poner una lista de canciones acordes con los movimientos que ella había preparado gracias a la información que habían recopilado del antiguo grupo.

Ya hacía como una hora que estaban allí, habían ido muy deprisa, recogiendo información de las otras animadoras, de los bailes que habían hecho, las frases, movimientos, uniformes...y todo gracias a la chica de gafas. A Ryo evidentemente no le hizo mucho gracia (bueno, nada se lo hacia) pero era evidente lo experta que se había vuelto Chizuru si se dedicaba a grabar desde una esquina todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos que hacían la mayoría de los clubes femeninos. Algo le decía que desde hacía un año que ya lo tenía todo preparado. Es igual, total, así irían más rápido.

Por parte de Rukia, le estaba echando el ojo a otra cosa. Entre sus manos estaba un librito que había conseguido en la biblioteca sobre dicho deporte "Todo sobre el fútbol". Más o menos lo pillaba. Muy bien, cuando marcaban gol, había que gritar como despavoridos, y ¿marcar un gol¡Ah, vale! Meter el balón blanco y negro en la red. Joder pero como lo iban a meter si uno de los jugadores estaba delante¿El portero era?

-_Tsk, menuda tontería_.-pensó cerrando el libro pues su compañera ya había terminado de escribir. Solo debía de hacer como lo había visto hacer hasta ahora a sus compañeras. Decir lo bueno que estaba el culo de los jugadores, insultar como camioneros y gritar cuando metían la pelota en la red.

Aunque ahora debía de concentrarse en ser animadora.

-Bueno aquí está la canción elegida, los bailes y movimientos los iremos practicando poco a poco, el semestre a penas acaba de empezar con lo cual dispondremos del tiempo que podamos, más o menos está todo hecho. –le echó una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Rukia se moría de ganas de levantar la mano, pero no, debía aprender por ella misma o si no preguntar a Inoue.

La pequeña mano de Michiru levantada llamó la atención de sus compañeras.

-¿Si?

-Estoooo...es sobre el uniforme de animadoras. –dijo con voz insegura.- ¿Tiene que ser..._así?_

Ryo parpadeó sorprendida, el uniforme de animadoras durante toda su vida había sido perfectamente normal, con colores de todos azulados y una K en el pecho¿qué tenía de malo? A no ser...

-Es que es microscópico.- contestó la que estaba al lado de Michiru.- Si parece el bañador del instituto pero aún más pequeño.

-Además...los pompones tienen una forma extraña...como de...

-Y las braguitas tienen como letras para formar una frase ¿es que tenemos que levantarnos las faldas en el baile?

-¿Y por qué pone en el uniforme no es apto para sujetadores?

-Y además...

_Oh, mierda..._

Ryo Kunieda se pegó la frente mirando asesinadamente a Chizuru, que esta solo se encogió de hombros con carita de inocente, después de todo ella le dijo que ya lo tenía todo preparado...no como.

La morena se mordió los labios abatida. Y una mierda que iba a ser fácil.

Luego miró a Orihime y a Rukia, para ellas lo iba a ser menos.

**Campo de fútbol **

Un musculoso entrenador se dedicaba en la hierva del campo a darles instrucciones a los once jugadores dispuestos a darlo todo por ganar. Entre ellos Tatsuki, pues había insistido muchísimo y había amenazado mucho para que le dejaran jugar junto a los chicos.

Ishida se acarició los doloridos oídos ya que el entrenador Kagine les insultaba y gritaba como psicología para "motivarles", y los demás pasaban completamente planeando un mejor ataque y defensa.

Ichigo no estaba mejor, a parte de Ishida, también habían logrado convencer a Chad para que se les uniera con lo cual tenía un motivo menos para salir de ahí.

Al finaliza el motivador discursito Kagine-sensei se puso en el centro del campo indicando a los grupos A y B que se habían formado para que se colocaran en su campo correspondiente.

-¡¡¡MUY BIEN NENAS!!!! -tocó el silbato dejando sordo a más de uno.- ¡¡¡COMENZAD!!!

**5 Minutos después.**

-PARAD AHORA MISMO!!!!! –gritó tocando otra vez el silbato y volviendo a dejar más sordo a más de uno.

En el centro de la pista estaban nuestros famosísimos Uryu y Ichigo sudando, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, mirándose todo lo fulminantemente y asesinadamente que podían transmitirse dos almas humanas y espirituales, intentando recuperar el aliento que habían malgastado durante cinco minutos de su vida.

Kagine apretó la mandíbula impacientemente. Nada más coger Kurosaki el balón corría un poco y luego se lo pasaba a Ishida, luego este examinaba el balón de arriba a bajo como si tuviera una cabeza para luego correr otro poco...y pasárselo a Kurosaki.

Y así incansablemente durante cinco largos minutos. Kurosaki se lo pasaba a Ishida, Ishida se lo pasaba a Kurosaki, Kurosaki se lo pasaba a Ishida, Ishida se lo pasaba a Kurosaki, Kurosaki se lo pasaba a Ishida, Ishida se lo pasaba a Kurosaki...

Más de un jugador salió de la pista para cogerse un refresco y mirar el panorama.

-¡¡¡AL BANQUILLO LOS DOS!!!

No iba a ser fácil con esos dos en el campo.

0000000 000000

-Yo no te obligué a firmar, recuerdas?

-¡EJEM, EJEM!

-No después de que le gritaras a Inoue.

-Tendría que haberte clavado la punta del boli en toda la frente.-susurró lo más fuerte que podía.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. ¬¬

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos observando a los demás jugar a muerte por el balón blanco y negro.

El cielo ya estaba cogiendo los tonos del atardecer y el sol se iba apagando muy lentamente. En el instituto ya solo se oían los gritos del campo y los estudiantes de cursos mayores que se iban por la puerta grande.

¿Eso era tranquilidad, no? Ichigo ahora solo buscaba eso. Al menos hasta que nada les volviera a amenazar. Pelearse con su padre, pelearse con Rukia, pelearse con Tatsuki, pelearse con Ishida. Visto así, no era tranquilidad...pero si su vida. Una vida que protegía desde hacía ya un año.

No se podría decir que su vida fuera igual que la que hacía antes de ese "gran año" pero...así estaba bien. Y todo cambio provocado por una persona.

Como por arte de magia, entre la gente que el observaba irse, apareció la inconfundible cabeza de la persona en la que estaba pensando.

Intentó llamarla para preguntarle por qué seguí ahí a pesar de las horas que eran, pero desde el lugar en donde estaba haría mucho escándalo. Se levantó de su asiento ya que nadie le echaría en falta en ese momento. Fue corriendo hasta estar a unos metros detrás, la chica todavía no se daba cuenta. Pero Ichigo si se dio cuenta de algo. No parecía encontrarse bien.

Estaba cabizbaja, fija en el suelo, con los ojos como nublados y desde donde estaba se podía apreciar que no parecía estar muy atenta por donde iba, solo sumida en su mar de pensamientos. El chico se extrañó, por la cara que traía parecía realmente preocupada por algo.

Se acercó más a ella dispuesto a saber su respuesta.

-¡¡Ruk...!!

-¡¡¡¡¡KUCHIKIS-SAN CUIDADO!!!!!!

El gran grito de Ishida hizo que tanto la aludida como Kurosaki se giraran.

Después todo se volvió blanco.

0000000 000000

La pelota blanca y negra iba...en dirección hacía ella.

Rukia no pudo reaccionar después de darse la vuelta al grito de Ishida y ver sin poder evitarlo como el objeto donde iba directamente a su rostro, solo sus párpados reaccionaron y se cerraron por puro instinto.

Pasó un segundo y ¿nada?.

¿Nada?

Abrió sus ojos azules. Delante de ella podía verlo todo naranja, era raro, tenía entendido que los humanos decían que si te pegabas un golpe veías estrellitas. No todo de ese color. Tras unos segundos confundida se dio cuenta al fin de que se trataba del inconfundible pelo de su compañero. Y es que había parado el balón...con su cara.

-¡Ay dios mío, Kurosaki!

Su posición era bastante cómica. Y es que con las prisas a penas había pensado que hacer, solo se atinó a ir corriendo y ponerse en medio. Ahora estaba con la pelota pegada en su cara, con una pierna en el aire y con los brazos abiertos...no pasó ni medio minuto cuando se hizo una visita al suelo de espaldas y con la pelotita todavía en él. Pronto todos reaccionaron.

-¡ICHIGO!

-¡¡Kurosaki!!

-¡Rápido traed una camilla!

-¡Oh no¡Ichigo va a palmarla!

-¡¡No respira!!

-¡No digas eso Keigo que trae mala suerte!

-Menudo final para él. -¬¬U

-Deja de decir eso Ishida y ayuda a llevarlo a la enfermería!

-¡¡¡ESTÁ SANGRANDO!!

-¡¡Vamos a perderlo!!!

-¡NOOOOOO¿¡CON QUIÉN VERÉ YO AHORA MIS PELÍCULAS HENTAIS! –dijo Keigo el cual recibió un golpe de Tatsuki en la mandíbula.

-Deja de decir idioteces.

-Gomen...son los nervios...-

Todo el mundo se movía como loco para intentar llevarlo a la sala, con tan mala suerte que casi se les calló dos veces de la camilla.

Todos, menos ella. Se había quedado en el mismo lugar sin mover un músculo, solo viendo como se lo llevaban. Sin saber todavía que hacer o decir.

No lo entendía. Y es que lo normal hubiera sido que ella hubiera podido esquivarlo rápidamente antes de que el balón estuviera a centímetros de su cara, ella podía llegar a ser muy rápida, pero iba tan ensimismada que...

Una vez más se giró, viendo como Kurosaki entraba en la enfermería.

0000000 000000

-Es más la impresión que otra cosa. –concluyó la enfermera colocando la bolsa de hielo en el rojo rostro de un inconsciente Ichigo.

Tatsuki se llevó la mano al pecho tranquila, a su lado Ishida lo miraba con pena y detrás de estos dos estaba Rukia, que no había mencionado palabra en todo el rato en que estuvieron revisándolo por si el pelotazo le había roto la nariz u otra cosa. Pero nada, su piel era más dura que las piedras.

-Será mejor que vaya a avisar al equipo de que está bien.-dijo la morena de pelo corto saliendo por la puerta.

-Ishida-kun-se acercó la enfermera al mencionado cogiendo unas cuantas carpetas.- Tú sabes de esto ¿te importaría cuidarlo hasta que vuelva? Tengo un encargo que hacer.

El pelinegro no sabía por donde escapar ahora, no podía permitir que otra vez su rostro de amabilidad se destruyera otra vez por el Kurosaki. Estaba muy resentido con él como para encima cuidarlo.

-¡Yo..yo lo haré!

Alumno y enfermera se giraron hacía la pequeña Kuchiki que en seguida tomó otra bolsa y la llenó con hielo.

Incomodísima era la palabra que la describía en esos momentos. Tenía que hacer algo al menos para calmar un poco su sentimiento de culpabilidad y dejar de enfadarse consigo misma por no haber estado más atenta.

La enfermera asintió y se dispuso a hacer sus quehaceres en otro sitio. La morena cogió una silla y la acercó cerca de la cama para así estar más pendiente por si necesitaba algo. Él le había ayudado, sino, ahora sería ella la que estuviera en enfermería y seguramente en peor condición. Así que se quedaría velando por él hasta que se despertara.

Por alguna razón, Uryuu notó que sobraba en esa aula, así que decidió irse no sin antes de decirle a Kuchiki que si necesitaba algo que estaría en el campo de entrenamiento recogiendo sus cosas.

Pasados unos minutos, fue acariciando la cara de Ichigo lentamente con la bolsa de hielo por las partes que estaban más rojizas. Pensándolo mejor, en el fondo no podía sentirse tan culpable, después de todo, no hacía nada que él le había provocado una caída. Pero...

-¿Qué hora es?

Rukia separó la bolsa nada más oír su voz apagada.

-Todavía está atardeciendo.-respondió mirando por la ventana.

El chico se sentó en la cama estirándose de brazos, le arrebató el hielo a su compañera y se dispuso él a enfriar las zonas afectadas que ya iban a menos.

-Lo siento, no me fijé en que la pelota venía, estaba...pensando en otras cosas.

Al contrario de lo que se había imaginado el chico no la miró furtivamente ni se metió con ella ni nada.

-No importa. Solo procura no estar muy cerca del campo estos días. Tenemos entrenamiento porque hay una competición.

-Si ya lo sé. –dijo contenta.- Es sobre fut...¿futbit?

-Fútbol, Fút-bol.-dijo como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.- Espera...¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-¡Porque me he apuntado al equipo de animadoras! –dijo con ilusión.

-¿Quéeee? –no podía ser, ella¿animadora¿Ella que no sabía ni lo que era un pompón? No le encontraba sentido. Más que nada porque con lo marimacho que era no la veía en ese "deporte femenino" .Lo más probable es que les faltaran chicas y le hubieran pedido a ella..que seguramente solo buscaba saber más cosas, a pesar de que no tenía ni las más puñetera idea. -¡Pero vamos a ver¿Tú sabes en qué consiste ser animadora?

-¡Claro que si!

-¡A ver!

Rukia empezó contar con los dedos.

-A decir los buenos que están los cuerpazos de los jugadores, a lanzar insultos, a tirar unas pelotas peludas al aire porque parece ser que eso da suerte, a bailar y cantar sobre que ganar es lo que importa, a quitarnos las ropas en el último momento, a...

-¡PERO SI NO SABES NADA!

No, no tenia ni PUÑETERA idea.

Se frotó la frente, esta chica siempre lo volvía loco con sus preguntas y sus intereses por las acciones de los humanos, sobretodo porque muy pocas veces alcanzaba a entenderlo y si lo hacía, lo entendía mal.

-Rukia...desapúntate.-dijo seriamente.

-¿Cómo? –lo miró indignada ¿quién era él para decirle lo que tenía que hacer?

-Apenas has acertado en algo, no hagas cosas que no sabes qué se tiene que hacer ¿Es que quieres hacer el ridículo? Y encima para que no sospechasen tendría que estar todo el rato detrás de ti ¡¡o tu yendo detrás mía para suplicarte que te ayude¿¡No entiendes que no sabes NADA de este mundo!??

Podría haber seguido dando razonamientos para evitar que su compañera cometiera un error, pero se paró cuando esta se levantó abruptamente de la silla, cogió su cartera y se marchó de allí sin girarse apenas, sin despedirse con unas pocas palabras.

Quedándose fijo en la puerta por la que su compañera se había marchado fue cuando se dio cuenta de que debía de haberse mordido la lengua.

Él no quería decirlo con una intención que ofendiera a la morena. Lo que buscaba es que no se metiera en problemas y que luego se los diera a él. Pero ahora que lo razonaba mejor eso era un poco egoísta.

**((Almacén Urahara))**

-Eso te dijo? –preguntó Urahara escribiendo en una libreta los últimos retoques que le daba al gigai.

A unos metros de ahí, sentada en el borde de una ventana y con el traje de shinigami la morena asintió. Estaba súper a gusto de haberse ido sin dirigirle ni media palabra...porque si lo hubiera hecho...¡¡se habría quedado igual de a gusto si antes le hubiese largado una infinidad de gritos!!

-¡Es que él no lo entiende!? –gritó furiosa como un demonio.- ¡¡Yo me esfuerzo por formar parte de este mundo¡¡Yo quiero intentarlo¡¡Pero él ahora no...!!

-Kurosaki-kun.-dijo Urahara tranquilamente.-Ahora solo quiere vivir tranquilo, como siempre. Ahora que no hay enemigos.

-Y conmigo aquí no puede tener esa tranquilidad, verdad? –cogió con fuerza la manga del traje. Él tampoco es que fuera muy tranquilo ni que la dejara en paz, pero ¿es que no podía ayudarla aunque fuera un poco? Solo podía quejarse de ella y gritarle que no lo intente? Que haría el ridículo?

Las palabras todavía retumbaban en su cabeza. Palabras que le afectaban más de lo que en verdad le gustaría. Sería porque ella quiere tomárselo en serio...y él se lo tomaba como un juego de niña caprichosa que solo busca maneras de fastidiarle la vida.

-Claro que si, de lo contrario ya te habría dicho algo de volver a la SS, no? –dijo cerrando la libreta.

Rukia dejó de apretar la manga, también era verdad, él no le había dicho nada de que volviera a la sociedad de almas. Cuando ella decidió quedarse solo dijo un "haz lo que quieras" y de nuevo, volvió a estar en su casa.

Pero, si, a lo mejor lo que pasaba es que dependía demasiado de él para aprender más y más. Seguramente, el problema es que como dijo, siempre tendría que estarle detrás y sacándola de líos en los que se había metido ella solita por "descubrir".

Es que era inevitable, ese mundo y su cielo, eran muy grandes. Y ella quería conocerlos, por muy grande que fuera el lugar de los humanos, por muy complejo que fuera. Rukia quería conocerlo.

-Urahara...

-Si?

-Me ayudarás? –preguntó acercándosele. Kisuke sonrió.

-Todavía no me has dicho en qué sentido.

-En todos los que conozcas. –respondió muy segura de sí misma.

El rubio acentuó su sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos como calculando algo. Si alguien le preguntara cuantos años llevaba conviviendo entre los humanos, su respuesta sería que no tiene suficientes dedos para contarlos. Había tenido mucho tiempo, muchos años. Los había conocido y estudiado a la perfección.

Justo antes de que pudieran seguir con su conversación, el sonido de unos pasos que azotaban el suelo de madera se hacía cada vez más cercano los paró. Y la puerta corrediza se abrió bruscamente.

-Suponía que estarías aquí.-dijo Ichigo sin mucho ánimo todavía, con algo de carmesí en la cara.

-¿Con quién te has pegado esta vez Kurosaki-kun? –se rió el mercader.

-¡Con tu madre no te jode!

-¡Ichigo¡Qué haces aquí!?

-¡He venido a por ti so tonta.¿¡Sabes la hora que es?! Hace como tres horas que ha pasado y Yuzu me ha pedido que te busque para cenar. ¡Metete en el gigai y vámonos!

Era mentira en realidad. Bueno no del todo. Yuzu ya estaría acabando de hacer la comida pero no le encargó que fuera a por ella. Sabía que no debió de haberle soltado esa frase y como no paraba de comerse la cabeza una y otra esperando que ella volviera a casa para al menos saber si de verdad volvía a estar enfadada con él o no se lo había tomado en serio. Fuera lo que fuera tenía que al menos cruzar unas palabras para hacerle saber eso. Y al ver que no volvía fue él.

Si, Rukia estaba enfadada, y mucho. Le giró la cara y se cruzó de brazos .

-¡¡A mi no me des órdenes!!!

-¡¡¡Te las doy si me da la gana!!!

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres!!? –le gritó totalmente furiosa metiéndose en el gigai.

-¿¡Quién te crees tú que eres¡Encima que te salvo de estar tú ahora con la cara como un tómate!

-¡¡¡Tú me empujaste el otro día!!!

-¡¡Fue un accidente!!!

-Que monos sois.-susurró Urahara-san perfectamente audible con tal de conseguir que con la vergüenza se callaran.

-¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!!!

Cosa que no consiguió y se acurrucó en una esquinita asustado.

Estuvieron pelando durante un buen rato. Una y otra vez. Sin parar, sin parar de gritar lo incomprendido que era el otro.

-¡¡SABES LO QUE TE DIGO¡QUE APARTIR DE AHORA PUEDES HACER LO QUE TE DÉ LA GANA¿¡OYES¡NO PIENSO AYUDARTE EN NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON ESTE MUNDO¡SI TENGO QUE AYUDARTE SERÁ CON LOS HOLLOWS¡PERO TE LAS ARREGLARÁS TÚ SOLITA PARA CONOCER TODO LO DEMÁS!!!

-¡¡¡PUES MUY BIEN!!! YO ME LAS PUEDO ARREGLAR ¡¡NO TE NECESITO!!

-¡¡YA LO CREO QUE ME NECESITAS!!

-¡¡**NO** TE NECESITO!!

El ambiente se podía cortar con unas tijeras infantiles. Ambos pararon un momento para coger aire, casi sudando, jadeando con tal de recuperar el aliento y de descansar de todo lo que habían sacada fuera.

¿Pero por qué tanto griterío? Si no había pasado nada.

Pero es que los dos sabían la respuesta, que ellos se peleaban por cualquiera cosa.

Y a veces pelearse por cualquier cosa..eso conllevaba llegar a otros límites.

Ser una chica "normal" eso es lo que ella conseguiría.

* * *

**Konnichiwa a todos!!!**

**En fin, parece que el fic va a comenzar YA de verdad, quiero decir, que bueno ya se verá a lo que me refieron en el capitulo siguiente.**

**Bueno, un nuevo curso he empezado, y bueno a medida que se sube de nivel cada vez hay energías, es una cosa que pasa la mayoria y lo que yo repito siempre es que nunca dejes de hacer lo que quieras y no te olvides de ellos.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: Rikku Kuchiki, Ilzar, K-ral, lilith-condena, Kaoru 240, Ichirinohana y ska-punk.**

**Besos a todos de kakiyu-chan.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!**


	5. Los que se pelean se desean!

**Lo sé, justo dentro de pocos días hará ya un año que no publico nada. Sé que es típico decir "he estado ocupada", aunque no sirva de mucho diré que todo me ha sido dificl con el último año en el instituto, suspedí y tuve que recuperar en septiembre, me pasé todo el verano estudiando y con lios con los amigos bastante fuerte, por suerte aprobé en septiembre e hize las pruebas para la universidad y tambien aprobe, ahora que he recuperado la inspiración no quiero perder más tiempo y he vuelto a escribir.**

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas. Gracias a Rikku y a Kaoru por su apoyo.  
**

**Fic BLEACH**

**::INSTITUTO KARAKURA::**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Adelante Rukia! ¡Los que se pelean se desean!**

Puede que se hubiera pasado.

Eso pensó tras unas horas en las que dedicó haciendo los deberes del Instituto, dormir, pelear con Kon, encerrarlo y acabar por hacer un poco de orden, solo por hacer.

Quizás si, joder es que todavía no lo sabía, pero con solo cruzar unas palabras con la chica sentía como unas fuerzas a reñir con ella, podía más que él, en el fondo tenían casi el mismo carácter, eso él debía de admitirlo, que no eran tan diferentes aunque diferencias habían.

Otra cosa estaba clara, de Ichigo Kurosaki, debía de pasar algo MUY gordo para que escuchara una disculpa en toda regla de los labios de él. Tenia demasiado orgullo. Pero si la cagaba, la cagaba y ahí pues si, porqué no admitirlo.

Además ya lo había hecho, ya le dio una disculpa y ahí si que debía de hacerlo. Él se emborrachó y tuvo sus consecuencias, no era tan inmaduro como para darle la culpa a otros y no disculparse. Vale, hasta ahí, si. Pero nada más.

Y eso que quizá, pensándolo mejor si se adentraba más en sus pensamientos, a lo mejor si se comportaba más cabezota con ella de lo normal puede que fuera precisamente porque aun quedaban incomodidades de lo de ese momento y la única forma de evitarlas era...eso, pelear. Pero venga, él no era tan inmaduro como muchos de su edad. Él era...

Escuchó unos pasos provenientes de la escalera. Debían de ser o sus hermanas o de Rukia, ya faltaba media hora para la hora acordada de ir a dormir, y teniendo en cuenta que Rukia siempre era la primera y los demás se quedaban viendo la tele debía ser la Kuchiki.

Oyó el ruido del picaporte abrirse. Se preguntó por última vez si debía o no salir y hablar con ella. Tras unas milésimas de segundos su respuesta fue un rotundo no. Pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así. Se golpeó mentalmente, no hacía más que tener dudas y más dudas.

-Oyasumi, Ichigo.-dijo Rukia en un susurro, perfectamente audible para él y después de eso, cerró la puerta.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron, no pudo adivinar en qué tipo de tono dijo sus palabras ni con qué intención. Y sin ninguna explicación que se pudiera dar, en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oyasumi.

00000000000000000000000000000

**¬¬ Al día siguiente ¬¬**

-¡¡Inoue-san!! -La aludida castaña se giró para encontrarse con el Quincy corriendo hacia ella y pendiéndose a su lado para caminar.

-Ishida-kun!!! –lo saludó cuando este se puso a su lado- ¡¡Ohayo!!

-Ohayo...Inoue-san, escucha siento mucho de verdad haberte gritado ayer.- dijo con mucha educación. Él en su vida le había gritado a una chica y se controlaba mucho con los nervios, nervios que Kurosaki siempre conseguía hacerlos perder.

-No te preocupes!! Sé muy bien que no lo hiciste con mala intención. Ishida-kun yo sé que eres muy amable. –sonrió dulcemente.

Uryuu sonrió débilmente sonrojado, Inoue era muy buena chica, demasiado incluso. Tenía tanta inocencia esa chica que debía de admitir que a veces hasta se sentía atraído por ese carácter suyo.

Ese día la chica estaba muy contenta, a cada segundo le echaba un vistazo a la bolsita azul que llevaba junto a su cartera. Se había pasado toda la noche haciendo esas galletas para Kurosaki-kun, y es que se llevó un gran susto cuando supo de su golpe con la pelota y que luego estuvo en la enfermería. Le apenó tanto no haber estado para cuidarle o para preguntarle como estaba.

Mirándolo por el lado positivo, así tenía la excusa de darle comida de su parte con el motivo de haber estado preocupada y desear que estuviera bien. En su cabecita empezó a numerar los ingredientes que había utilizado por si acaso se le había pasado alguno: mantequilla, leche, levadura, salsa barbacoa, manteca de guacamole, trocitos de...

-¿Esa no es Kuchiki-san? –preguntó Ishida señalando a una chica que acaba de salir de otra calle.

-¡Es verdad! ¡¡Kuchiki-san!!!

La aludida dejó su caminar para esperar a sus compañeros. Cada uno le saludó con su peculiar manera, estos se sorprendieron de que no estuviera acompañada del pelirrojo, sobre todo Inoue que esperaba verlo antes de las clases.

-¿Dónde esta Kurosaki-kun? Es que todavía sigue dolido de ayer?.-preguntó muy preocupada la castaña.

-No que va Inoue-san!- sonrió amablemente Rukia.-Lo que pasa es que Yuzu necesitaba ayuda en la cocina y Ichigo quiso ayudarla, ya se las arreglará él para no llegar tarde aún es temprano.

La chica suspiró con alivio y los tres emprendieron su marcha. En realidad había mentido, no tenía hoy ganas de pelear con Ichigo ni tampoco no hablarle y provocar situaciones tensas que se puedan cortar con tijeras. Así que para evitarlo se levantó pronto, apenas desayunó y antes de que bajara el chico ella ya había pasado por la cabeza.

_¡¡SABES LO QUE TE DIGO!!?? ¡QUE APARTIR DE AHORA PUEDES HACER LO QUE TE DÉ LA GANA!! ¿¡OYES?! ¡NO PIENSO AYUDARTE EN __NADA __QUE TENGA QUE VER CON ESTE MUNDO! ¡SI TENGO QUE AYUDARTE SERÁ CON LOS HOLLOWS! ¡PERO TE LAS ARREGLARÁS __TÚ__ SOLITA PARA CONOCER TODO LO DEMÁS!!!_

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, debía de olvidar eso y no dejarse influir por sus palabras.

-Ocurre algo Kuchiki-san? –preguntó Ishida sorprendido por ese gesto. Inoue-san se había encontrado a Tatsuki y fue a saludarla.

-No! No, que va! Lo que ocurre es que todavía estoy un poco dormida! –respondió quitándole importancia para luego juntarse con sus compañeras que poco a poco se iban encontrando.

0000000000000000000000

Ichigo cerró la puerta corrediza de su clase. Su cara era la de todos los días, ceño fruncido y de mal humor. Orihime sonrió felizmente al verlo, siempre con esa expresión asustaba a los demás pero a ella eso no le impedía saludarle con ánimos y alegría, que era eso lo que le inundaba. Cogió con nerviosismo la bolsa y se acercó a él, pero cuando estaba a unos metros de él, este se acercó a al pupitre de Rukia (que estaba al lado suyo).l

-Podrías haberme esperado.-dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz.

-Podría.-respondió sin apartar sus ojos de su novela. Ichigo solo se sentó con más mal humor todavía.

Orihime con la boca semiabierta contempló y sintió la mala e incómoda aura que inundaba la cercanía de esos dos. Un aura que no le gustaba nada y que eso si que le impedía a ella acercarse.

No fue la única que lo sintió, unos asientos más adelante Uryuu repasaba los movimientos de la pareja. Se extrañó. ¿No se suponía que habían arreglado lo de la borrachera? ¿Qué otra cosa tan gorda había pasado entre ellos? ¿Lo de ayer? Pero si fue Ichigo quien se lanzó. Además estaba claro que había que darle importancia porque normalmente se lo gritaban todo, si ahora callaban...no era normal.

Los pensamientos de los cuatro personajes fueron callados por el grito del profesor que daba comienzo a la clase.

0000000000000000000000

-Oe! Habéis visto a Kuchiki Rukia por aquí?

Kunieda y Michiru intercambiaron miradas ante la pregunta del Kurosaki. Hacía como hora y media que habían terminado el entrenamiento de animadoras, Ichigo que todavía llevaba el uniforme de los del equipo aprovechó el descanso para preguntar por ella y es que le sorprendió que todas hubieran salido hacía tiempo menos ella.

-Sigue entrenando.

-¿Cómo? Pero si vuestro entrenamiento ya ha acabado, no?

-Si.-se encogió de hombros Ryo.-Pero la pobre no ha hecho ningún movimiento bien. No le han salido ni los pasos, ni el ritmo, ni el movimiento de los pompones ni nada. Cosa extraña porque es buenísima en gimnasia.

-Ok, gracias.

Las chicas se fueron. Kurosaki inspeccionó que no quedara nadie más en el pasillo ni que nadie le estuviera vigilando para así poder escaparse hacía el gimnasio y ver como le iba a la morena.

Ichigo tenía respuesta ante lo último. Rukia sería muy buena en gimnasia pero no estaba acostumbrada a ese "tipo de gimnasia", le faltaba más que nada "feminidad". No era lo mismo un entrenamiento brutal contra los hollows que un baile para admirar y que debía de hacerse suavemente y con estilo. Eso no le iba a ella. No estaba acostumbrada.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Rukia. Estaba sentada en el suelo de madera fina, abrazada a su piernas y mirando a la nada. Llevaba todavía el uniforme puesto, los pompones y cintas a su lado. Sudaba y jadeaba de cansancio.

A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, imaginaba que no se sentía bien.

Se estaba volviendo una afición suya contar de cuantos trozos de madera estaba formado el suelo que ella pisaba. No podía creerse que tan mal le sentara que no le saliera bien una cosa así, oh venga sabía que no era por eso. Sabía que era cuestión de práctica, que no por que en la primera clase todas lo supieran hacer menos ella.

Ni que fuera la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, ¿y qué? ¿se había rendido? ¿Había parado a llorar por eso? Ni en sueños, ni en sus pesadillas. Pero ¿que por qué le sentaba tan mal? Quién sabe, ahora no se sentía bien y punto.

Pero quizá fuera por que...

Apenas has acertado en algo, no hagas cosas que no sabes qué se tiene que hacer ¿Es que quieres hacer el ridículo? Y encima para que no sospechasen tendría que estar todo el rato detrás de ti ¡¡o tu yendo detrás mía para suplicarte que te ayude!! ¿¡No entiendes que no sabes NADA de este mundo!??

Era por eso...? Entonces...¿Por mucho que lo intentara...Jamás le saldría?

-AU! Que frío! –se tocó la mejilla congelada y a su lado estaba la causa. Una lata de zumo tropical aguantada por Ichigo, quien para llamarle la atención al verla tan ensimismada en su mundo se le ocurrió en acercarla en su mejilla. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sigues cabreada? –abrió la lata y se la ofreció.- Porque yo si.

-Entonces que haces aquí? –la cogió de un manotazo y comenzó a bebérsela.

-No quería que luego me culparas de inanición, con lo delgada que estás no me extrañaría que por saltarte una comida te desmayaras.-una venita apareció en la sien de la morena. Yuzu le había comentado esta mañana que de tan deprisa que se había largado de casa estaba mañana no había cogido el almuerzo, y eso sumando a que apenas había desayunado.

-Vete a la mierda. –se levantó dispuesta a volver a alejarse de él, pero su fuerte mano en su muñeca se lo impidió.

-Sigo enfadado pero quiero arreglarlo.-no le convenció demasiado por lo que él noto, pero por lo menos ella volvió a sentarse a su lado.-Es solo...-se rascó la cabeza.-Que últimamente...Oye, ¿ese es el uniforme que tenéis que llevar?.

**-**Si. –entrecerró los párpados mientras le daba otro sorbo al refresco, se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ichigo.

-No es...?

-¿Microscópico? Eso díselo a Chizuru.

No hacía falta, con ese nombre ya todo estaba dicho.

No quería. Ahora no quería estar a solas con él. Seguía enfadada, molestar cabreada. Y él también. Por mucho que ahora le viniera con estas, no se retractaba de su palabras.

-Gracias...por la bebida.-y dicho esto se fue dejándolo solo.

-He dicho que quiero arreglarlo.-dijo levantando la voz pero ella no se detuvo.

Se levantó bruscamente tirando en el acto la lata. La cogió de las muñecas y la aprisionó contra la puerta de los vestuarios a los que casi había llegado.

Ahora no pensaba, no se le pasaba nada por la cabeza excepto que no soportara que ella no le mirara, ni le hablara, ni le gritara. No soportaba esa actitud de ella hacía él. Podría pensarlo detenidamente y darse cuenta que estaba exagerando, sin embargo no lo hacía. Solo se dejaba llevar.

La morena no movió ni un músculo, no intentó zafarse, tampoco se quejaba. Solo le miraba fríamente. Dentro de ella, sus músculos internos estaban temblando, no por miedo, sino por lo que provocaba en ella esa cercanía. Unos nervios que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no sacarlos afuera.

El agarre de sus manos en sus muñecas cesó y se alejó lo más normalmente que pudo.

Rukia observó el camino por el que se había marchado, era increíble lo que se llegaba a sentir en una milésima de segundo. Pero ahora debía de olvidarse de eso y ducharse tranquilamente.

0000000000000000000000

Asano se sentó en su mesa pensativo.

-Ne, has notado cómo estaban esos dos hoy?

-Cómo para no notarlo, hasta un ciego podría verlo. –concluyó Mizuiro recogiendo sus últimas libretas en la clase. Los demás seguían en el entrenamiento con lo cual estaba ellos dos en clase. –Un día de estos la van a armar de verdad.

-Pero no lo entiendo, yo me estaría orgulloso de mi mismo por confesarle a Kuchiki-san mis sentimientos! –dijo alegremente.

-Estamos hablando de I-chi-go. Por mucho que diga que ya está hablando le debe de seguir afectando, y a Kuchiki-san también.

-Pero...

-Keigo. Esto no nos concierne.-dijo Mizuiro sin ánimos y guardando sus últimos apuntes.

-Crees que lo dijo de verdad? Siempre se está pelando con Kuchikis-san. Si lo pienso mejor su confesión no tiene nada de confesión. Y eso que cuando Ichigo dijo que quería a Kuchiki-san parecía que...

Mizuiro rió por lo bajo mientras se ponía la cartera en su hombro.

-¿Has oído alguna vez...los que se pelean se desean?

La respuesta de Keigo fue silenciada por el ruido agudo que escucharon fuera de la clase.

-¿Has oído eso? –preguntó Keigo atónito.

-Se ha escuchado muy cerca.

El moreno se dirigió a la puerta muy curioso seguido del castaño. Al abrir la puerta no había nadie, pero escucharon otra cosa. Era como unos pasos que se le alejaban rápidamente y que iban acabando a medida que corrían más por el pasillo.

-Oye...crees que nos estarían...? ¿Qué estas cogiendo?

Mizuiro divisó algo en el suelo que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Es...¿una galleta?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luchó para que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Aunque sabía que era imposible. El dolor que sentía no lo podía ni describir, ahora su mente estaba nublada y solo se repetía una y otra vez en ella las palabras dichas por su compañero.

Luchó otra vez, esta vez para pensar con la cabeza fría, llorar ahora solo le servía para no ver la realidad.

Piensa Orihime, se decía.

La castaña se sentó en uno de los bancos de su instituto, dejó que el aire le diera en la cara para serenarse más.

Acababa de oír que Kurosaki-kun le había dicho que Kuchiki-san que la queria.

_Que la quería._

Otra vez, ya le volvían a salir. ¡No! Tenía que ¿aceptarlo?

-_Espera Orihime!!! Piensa un poco!!! No sabes que ocurrió esa noche sabes muy bien que Kurosaki-kun había bebido mucho, muchísimo...pero y si.._

Solo había una forma de dejar de llorar y era ir a preguntárselo...A Kurosaki-kun o a Kuchiki-san. Después de todo, si se lo dijo ¿cómo es que no estaban juntos? ¿A lo mejor ella le había rechazado?

Pero primero, tenía que secarse las lágrimas.

**((Casa Kurosaki))**

Mordió la galleta con suma lentitud. Sus ojos negros se movían para sus lados observando a los personajes de su derecha y de su izquierda, cada uno separados por una distancia, que, visto desde fuera, parecía normal, o sea, él en medio su hijo a una punta de la mesa y su tercera hija a la otra punta, sin embargo, la tensión que había en esa mesa alargaba considerablemente esa distancia.

Solo estaban ellos tres, las niñas fueron las primeras en llegar y las primeras en terminar de merendar.

Volvió a morder la galleta. A su derecha estaba Ichigo súper concentrado en acabar su delicia de chocolate que tanto adora, a su derecha, la preciosa hija de cabello negro y ojazos azules degustando tranquilamente su fruta. Y en medio él, mordiendo otra galleta al mismo tiempo que examinaba a los dos integrantes de la mesa.

Oh! Por favor a Isshin no se le escapaba nada!

Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de ambos.

-Y...¿Cómo os ha ido el día?

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Ahhh

Volvieron a lo suyo.

¿Ya está? ¿Fin de la conversación? Se metió dos galletas en la boca pensando en como volver a _intentar_ romper la tensión. ¡Por favor! ¡¡Qué se tiraran los platos o la comida a la cara!! ¡¡¡pero que hicieran algo!!!

-Estaba muy bueno.-dijo Rukia levantándose.-Me voy.

-¿A dónde Rukia-chan?

-Tengo que pasar por un kiosco a comprarme algo. ¡Ja ne! –Tras estas palabras se oyó la puerta cerrarse.

Isshin notó como la tensión de la mesa y del comedor desaparecía poco a poco, es más, notó que su hijo había dejado de comer a pesar de que todavía tenía comida en el plato. Ahora parecía estar sumido en la nada.

-Hijo, le has hecho algo a Rukia-chan?

-Si.-respondió tras unos segundos de silencio.

El padre se quedó sorprendido ante esta contestación, esperaba que lo negara y luego se largara diciéndole "no te metas en mis asuntos" o un simple "piérdete".

-Es muy grave?

-No, no para mi al menos.

-¿Le vas a pedir perdón?

-Ella ya sabe lo que hay.

Isshin suspiró con aburrimiento, suponía que no le contraía los detalles ni nada parecido. Aunque podría haber estallado la guerra en ese comedor, ni padre ni hijo saltaron al otro. El pelinaranja dejó el plato en el fregadero y se dispuso a abandonar la cocina.

-¡Ichigo! –lo llamó antes de que se fuera.-¿Sabes que los que se pelean se desean?

Vale, al final si que iba a estallar la guerra en esa cocina.

**((Kiosco Urahara))**

La pequeña de dos coletas entró en el cuarto apenas iluminado por una bombilla, fue apartando cajas y cajas, después libros y libros. Todo estaba lleno de polvo con lo cual le resultaba más difícil la búsqueda, no solían tener ese tipo de libros, no que ella supiera. Al final después de subirse en una caja y apartar un fajo de papeles amarillentos encontró lo que buscaba.

-Espero que te sirva aunque sea un poco de ayuda.- dijo el mercader ojeando el buscado libro "La vida de las animadoras". –Hacía tiempo que estaba perdido por ahí.

-Será porque ahora existe hentai en dvd. –soltó la mujer gato afilándose las uñas mientras el rubio reía incómodamente.

-Gracias...supongo.-

Rukia examinó por encima el libro rosa de las chicas con los pompones. Kuchiki Rukia no se rendía, y si no lo podía demostrar abriendo zumos y bueno...hablando en serio, debía de trabajar duro para conseguir hacer un buen baile en las coreografías y de paso...olvidar por un momento otro de los muchos cabreos monumentales con la verdura andante.

-En serio si no te ayuda mucho podemos intentar otra cosa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, por ahora me centraré en esto.

-Por cierto...que tal con Kurosaki-kun, mejor?

-MAL.

-¿Eso me lo dices no me lo cuentas? –preguntó Yoruichi volviendo a su forma de mujer.

-Kuchiki...el libro no tiene ninguna culpa. –dijo el mercader ya que Rukia empezaba a moldear el libro como si fuera plastilina.

La morena suspiró como soltado rabia, se guardó el libro en la cartera y se dirigió a la salida con un simple saludo en la mano. La pelimorada vestida con un corto y semitransparente vestidito blanco se rascó como intentado quitarse la pereza y la acompañó hasta el recibidor.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en ser una "chica"? –bostezó apoyándose en el la pared.

-Soy una chica.-¬¬

-Me refiero a comportarte como una.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera cambiar algunas cosas en mí Yoruichi-san? –no le sentó muy bien ese comentario.

La morena de piel se encogió de hombros.

-Solo me extraña un poco. Curiosidad.

-Es solo que quiero intentar cambiar un poco, solo eso. –dijo, pero con un pequeño tono de incomodidad.

-¿Y por qué no empiezas por llevarte bien con cierta zanahoria?

-¿No será por que es imposible? –dijo frunciendo el ceño al recordarlo. –Últimamente se pasa muchísimo conmigo, pasa completamente de lo que pienso y de lo que quiero hacer y me hace sentir muy mal conmigo misma.

-Sabes que si seguís así ya ni podréis forma equipo? Te lo digo por experiencia.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

La mujer gata podía sentir rabia y agotamiento en la voz de la morena, parecía que la cosa estaba siento menos soportable por muy exagerado que sonara. Pero si siempre estaban peleados!.

Shihouin no solo era una experta en el shumpo, en los hollows, en las misiones, en transformarse en gato, en ir desnuda sin vergüenza, en hacer temblar...no, también lo era en los sentimientos. Una de las pocas cosas en común que tenían los shinigamis y los humanos.

Antes de que la shinigami cruzara la puerta la morada se volvió a cambiar en modo gato y la acompañó.

-Rukia...¿y por qué no intentas pasar de las amargadas opiniones del zanahoria y vas a la tuya? Cuanto menos habléis menos peleáis.

-Eso intento. ¡Pero Ichigo siempre tiene que acabar cabreandome! –levantó la voz apretando el agarre de su mochila.

¿¡Cómo le decía que intentara eso si es una de las cosas que más hacía? ¡Intentar! ¡Intentar! ¡Intentar! ¡Intentar! ¡Intentar!

Intentaba aparentar ser una estudiante normal, tener 16 años, formar parte de este mundo, sacar buenas notas, caer bien e la gente, ser animadora y sobretodo que Ichigo no le gritara que no podía intentarlo.

La gata levantó una ceja ante la furia que desprendía Kuchiki. Suspiró.

-Ichigo es un niño Rukia, un niño que no llega a entender muy bien los sentimientos. Así que no te dejes afectar.

La expresión cambió en su rostro estando un poco más relajado, en eso había acertado completamente. Ojalá Kurosaki fuera tan bueno en saber tratar a la gente como en saber utilizar una zampakutoh. Sentimientos y zampakutohs, te pueden proteger como hacerte mucho daño. Aunque era una comparación muy fuera de lugar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cerró con rabia la puerta de la consulta.

-¡¡Será cabrón!!

No quería admitirlo pero poco y gana el barbas de su padre. Sería porque le había enfadado tanto hoy que incluso le temblaban los dedos ¡¡¡es que el mundo se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible!! Luego muchos le llamaban la atención comentando que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido ¡¡¡Normal!!!

¿Cómo podía haber soltado que Rukia y él...? ¡¡Eso!!

Dos personas que la única forma de comunicarse es a base de gritos y golpes ¡¿Cómo pueden desearse?!

¿Cómo?

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**jajaja lovegood, lilith-condena, kaoru240, .K, kyoko chan, Rikku Kuchiki, kelablack, Hikr! €vns, K-ral, Death God Raven, kyoko chan(de nuevo), kaiserofdarkness, CeReZita-Chan, Kin'iro Kitsune, mafe, Caroone, kari-uchiyama, Uchiha Katze.

Kakiyu-chan


	6. Cabezas y notitas

**Fic BLEACH**

**Bien pues aqui traigo el capitulo cinco de este fic Ichiruk después de un par semanitas. La verdad espereba ke mucha gente se enfadara conmigo pero he tenido un buen recibimiento y ademas me he reecontrado con una vieja amiga: te ECHABA DE MENOS, espero ke hayas leido esto!**

**Bueno espero ke os guste este capitulo.  
**

**::INSTITUTO KARAKURA::**

**Capítulo 5: Cabezas y notitas.**

Se encerró en el baño, puso el pestillo y se sentó en la tapa del váter…mirando hacía arriba, como si eso le hiciera pensar mejor…

"_Tengo que dejar de comerme tanto la cabeza"_

Y es que era lo mejor, si seguía pensando siempre en lo que le decían los demás acabaría por salirle humo de la cabeza. Por muy gran amigo que fuera Ichigo para ella debía de pasar más de lo que le dijera por mucho que le afectara, últimamente Ichigo estaba más insoportable con ella que de costumbre. Aunque claro, no era una persona que tuviera mucha paciencia, todavía recordaba lo mal que lo pasó con lo de la pajita del zumo y del café, y a ella pues…le costaba aprender cosas, y si eso terminaba con la paciencia de Kurosaki, lo seguía repitiendo…no debía de dejarse afectar tanto.

Pero claro…a ella también se le acaba la paciencia consigo misma, y es que se frustraba tanto por hacer unos simples pasos con delicadeza…

-Rukia debes aguantar.-Dijo en voz baja pasándose la mano por sus cabellos.

"_Quien algo quiere algo le cuesta"_

Miró su móvil…Un hollow.

0000000000000000000000

Orihime subía la mirada una y otra vez.

Le costaba mucho concentrarse tanto en esa clase, sobretodo con todo lo que tenia en su cabeza, por Dios debía de dejar de comerse la cabeza. Pero claro ¿cómo?

La única forma era pensar en una forma sutil de preguntar a Kurosaki o a Kuchiki si es cierto el shinigamis sustituto se declaró. Miró una y otra vez a su gran amor…y echó otro vistazo al pupitre de la pelinegra…vacío…debía de ser un hollow.

-Te comes demasiado la cabeza.-Dijo tatsuki con aburrimiento tras escuchar a su amiga cuando terminó la clase.

La peliroja no podía más y como no tenia fuerza para preguntarlo a los susodichos optó por contárselo primero a su amiga por si sabía algo, aunque no mostrara mucho interés.

-Pero se lo oí a Asano.

-Oíste mal…sabes como es Ichigo. Nunca diría eso…bueno es humano y puede enamorarse pero el es muy malo expresándose y más en una cosa así. –estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

-Pero es que aún asi…

La morena sabia que era imposible sacarle esa preocupación a su amiga…así que optó por demostrar lo segura que estaba. Y mucho más que Asano había entrado por la puerta.

-Hey Asano!-le hizo señas para que se acercara.-Me han dicho de la borrachera que os pegasteis.

-Pfff no veas lo chulo que estuvo! –dijo riéndose nada más con recordar.- Ichigo e Ishida se pusieron hasta las trancas por un simple juego!

-Ichigo borracho, eso me gustaría verlo así.-dijo riéndose también, pero debía ir al grano.- Debió de haber montado alguna gorda!

-Y que lo digas ¡como que dijo que estaba enamorado de Kuchiki! –xD

Tatsuki y Hime se cruzaron las miradas con complicidad.

-Crees que lo dijo en serio?

-Que va.- dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia.- Casi nos mata dejándonos claro que no sentía nada por ella. –Dicho esto, se fue con Mizuiro que le llamaba desde la puerta.

-Más tranquila?

La chica se puso la mano en el pecho respirando tranquila, sentía que un gran peso de hierro duro se le había quitado del a espalda.

SI ya estaba más tranquila, pero ahora algo nuevo le atacaba la mente.

-Tatsuki…

-Dime.

Sacó fuerzas de a saber donde y lo dijo.

-Creo que voy a declararme a Kurosaki-kun.

0000000000000000000000

-Tú sigue en babia que volverás a recibir otro balonazo.

-Vete a la mierda Ishida.-dejó claro el naranja saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Calla y práctica con la pelota, ya que me has metido en esto por lo menos practica.

Gruñendo empezó a jugar con la pelota haciendo grandes movimientos, de toda la vida que ningún juego se le había resistido.

Por alguna razón, volvía a pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez. En la morena. Y todo por culpa de las palabras de su padre, normalmente pasaría de su jeta y de sus palabras como cada día pero esta vez le había tocado tanto la moral que todavía sentía la rabia. Que se pase la mayoría del tiempo con ella no es porque le gustara joder! Trabajan juntos, viven en la misma casa y son amigos...solo eso! ¿Qué los que se le pelean se desean? ¡Y una mierda! _Ichigo deja de comerte la cabeza!_ Se repetía una y otra vez.

-Kurosaki.-le susurró Ishida.- ¿Esa no es Kuchiki-san? –dijo señalándole a la chica vestida de shinigami saltando la valla del instituto. Ichigo disimuladamente se separó de los demás y fue a ver a la chica que había entrado en el centro. Siguiéndola la vio entrar en el aseo de las chicas.

Sin poco pudor tocó la puerta, de ahí salió Rukia con una pequeña herida en la mejilla.

-Era fuerte?

-Un poco…me despisté y me hizo este arañazo.-dijo observándose la herida en el espejo. Rápidamente empezó a curársela usando su kidô.

-Te estaba buscando Chizuru, como has faltado a la clase anterior me ha pedido que te avisara que han cambiado el entrenamiento de animadoras.

- Esta bien, ahora voy a verla.

-¿Estás segura de seguir con eso? –Preguntó recordando como la vio el otro día en el gimnasio.- Admítelo eres un poco pava para eso.

Rukia se lavó las manos y se las secó, ya no le quedaba ni el más mínimo rasguño en la cara. Debía de hacer caso a lo que había pensado esta mañana siguiendo el consejo de Urahara y no dejarse afectar por las palabras del chico. Pasó al lado del chico sin decirle mu.

Se quedó pasmado… ¿había pasado de él completamente? Si, no le había devuelto ni ningún insulto ni nada cortante. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

-Te importaría dejar de observar el baño de las chicas y volver al entrenamiento- ¬¬

-Te importaria dejar de joderme Ishida? -¬¬

-Eso nunca.

0000000000000000000000

Le tocó la frente de inmediato. Su amiga debía de tener fiebre.

-¡Tatsuki-chan no tengo fiebre!

-Yo creo que si.-Seguía sin creérselo ¿su amiga por fin había decidido dar el paso?

-¡Pero si siempre me llamas tonta por no lanzarme!

-¡Eso era hace casi un año! ¡Como siempre te encogías y te echabas para atrás pensé que nunca dirías esto!

-Pues…tengo que admitir que tienes razón.-confesó sonrojada.-Pero con todo esto, durante muchas horas he pensado que había perdido a Kurosaki-kun para siempre, pensé que aunque estuviera con otra, me arrepentía muchísimo de decirle lo que sentía. No quiero que eso pase Tatsuki, si Kurosaki decide estar con otra por lo menos no quiero arrepentirme y pensar "ojalá lo hubiera hecho" quiero declararme y me diga lo que me diga no quiero nunca arrepentirme.-Dijo con decisión.

Tatsuki se quedó asombrada, pero su amiga tenia razón.

-Sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré.

0000000000000000000000

En la biblioteca puede que estuviera lo que estaba buscando, algo relacionado con el baile que le ayudara a mejorar. Aunque con un libro igual era muy difícil entenderlo, ya era algo que le ayudaría aunque fuera muy poquito.

-No pensé que te lo estuvieras tomando tan enserio.-dijo una voz detrás suyo. Rukia se giró para ver quien le hablaba. Eran Rio y Chizuru.

-Si quieres un libro de bailes, aquí encontrarás muchos pero tampoco bailas tan mal…no te preocupes tanto. –dijo Rio mirando el libro que la morena había cogido.

-Te notamos preocupada, es solo un baile si no puedes práctica más.

-Ya lo hago…sin embargo, nunca me sale bien nada de esto.-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Chizuru y Rio se quedaron observándola pensativas. Rukia no hacía ni un año que había entrado en el instituto y todavía no se había hecho muy amiga de ellas, siempre la veían en su mundo, con Ichigo y Orihime. Honshô sonrió y le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

-Rukia…alguna vez has Salido de marcha por ahí?

-De "marcha"?

-Si mujer, me refiero a bailar, salir a beber algo por ahí…ya sabes.

No, no sabía.

-¿Nunca has salido por la noche?

Rukia giró la cabeza en forma de negación.

-¿Y alguna tarde con las amigas a tomar algo? –preguntó Rio.

Volvió a negar.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando un poco asombradas. Hasta Rio que era de estar en casa leyendo libros había salido.

-Me das tu móvil Kuchiki-san? –cogió el móvil de la morena y apuntó su numero.-Aquí tienes mi numero y el de Rio, por si alguna vez quieres salir con nosotras y las demás. Si te animas avísanos, créeme que bailar en una discoteca ayuda mucho.-dijo guiñándole un ojo. -¡Te veo en el entrenamiento! ¡Ja ne!

Kuchiki un poco aturdida asintió sonriente. Pero claro ¿Qué era una discoteca? Sea lo que sea, tenia pinta de ser una gran oportunidad. Guardó su móvil y salió de la biblioteca tras pedir el libro de baile.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó otra voz a su espalda, esta vez la del pelinaranja.

-Nada que te importe.-respondió escondiéndose el libro. Ichigo notó eso pero no dijo nada.- ¿Y tú? Te estás escabullendo del entrenamiento?

-Ojala…pero no, el entrenador me ha pedido que vaya a por unos papeles. ¿Escucha que escondes?

-Nada de te incumbencia.-dijo guardando rápidamente el libro en su mochila y empezó a andar pasando de su amigo por segunda vez.

-¡Oye no pases de mi! –gritó el colorín un poco harto de esa actitud.

La morena no hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

-¡Será...! –enfadado iba a seguirla para pedirle explicaciones o al menos para conseguir tener él última palabra pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Kurosaki-kun?

-Ah! Hola Inoue.

-Ho…Hola.-balbuceó tímida.

-Estooo puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Si…verás, te importaría…acompañarme…hoy…a…-su corazón iba realmente deprisa, no podía ni hablar.-A mi casa? –soltó muy bajito.

-Ah…pues claro.-dijo sin mucha importancia. –Bueno te dejo que tengo prisa…te espero en la salida del instituto vale? –dijo empezando a andar.

Orihime sonrío con inmensa alegría y sonrojada y feliz asintió.

Ya en la última hora, la hora más pesada, la clase más pesada. Con lo cual no era raro ver como la mayoría fingía escuchar y otros ni eso.

Orihime jugaba con el lápiz feliz, estaba deseando que terminara la clase para estar con Kurosaki-kun. Cogió un trozo de papel, escribió y se lo pasó a Tatsuki lo más disimuladamente posible.

"_Le he pedido que me acompañara a casa y ha dicho que si!" _(Dibujo de una carita sonriente)

Tatsuki levantó el pulgar contenta! A ver si esta chica se atrevía de una vez.

En cuanto a la morena, como pudo, en vez de leer el libro de clase, camufló el libro de la biblioteca y empezó a leerlo con mucho detenimiento. Hasta que un trozo de papel cayó en su pupitre.

"_Deja de fingir que estudias que se te van a caer los ojos" _(Dibujo de una carita sacando la lengua)

Rukia se giró a Ichigo el cual le sacaba la lengua disimuladamente. Enfurecida pasó de su cara.

-_Dios ya estamos otra vez.-_Pensó Ichigo, con esta ya iban tres. Le volvió a tirar otra notita.

La chica vio como otro papel caía en su pupitre, en un primer momento quiso pasar pero decidió abrirla.

_¡"Como sigas pasando de mi cara te las verás conmigo enana!"_

Dios…como perdía la paciencia este chico.

Otra vez pasó y otra vez otra notita.

"_Te dije que quería arreglarlo"_

La chica se quedó un poco parada ante esta nuevo notita. Estaba claro el chico no iba a parar.

Increíblemente, Ichigo recibió respuesta de sus notitas, cuando Rukia le pasó la contestación en el mismo papel.

"_Si me vas a estar gritando siempre no hay nada que arreglar"_

La clase por fin terminó. Se había echo interminable. Los alumnos recogieron todo lo más deprisa posible deseando llegar por fin a sus casas.

Cuando la Kuchiki terminó, se giró al pupitre de Ichigo, esperando que le dijera algo por la notita, pero este ni siquiera la miró, solo se dirigió al pupitre de Orihime, y ante el asombro de algunos, los dos se fueron juntos de clase.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Kurosaki-kun.- Dijo una feliz Inoue.

-No hay de que. ¿Tatsuki no podía?

-Etooo no tenia entrenamiento de Kárate.

-Aamm.

Cuando faltaban solo unos pasos para llegar a la casa de la pelirroja, esta se paró de sopetón.

-em? Pasa algo Inoue?

-Kuro..Kurosaki-kun…tengo…-otra vez el corazón palpitaba, demasiado, tanto que no podía ni escucharse así misma.-Tengo algo que decirte.

00000000000000000

Solo se hacía una pregunta.

_¿Por qué se había ido con Inoue-san? ¿Le pasaría algo a su amiga?_

Cavilando por la calle estas preguntas, la shinigami se asustó al oír el móvil. Miró la pantalla: Chizuru.

-Moshi, moshi?

-Hola Rukia! Escucha, acabo de hablar con algunas de clase y hemos pensado que ya que es viernes en salir por ahí…te apuntas?

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **MalKavian, Uchiha Katze, kaiserofdarkness, karenangel, CeReZita-Chan, Vicky-chan15, .K, aamk.

Ahora me pongo a contestar reviews!

Kakiyu-chan


	7. Nuevas experiencias

**Hola! Pues aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, como veis esta vez me he dado prisa ^^ voy a ver si me acostumbro XDDDD. Muchas gracias por seguir**

**Este fic a pesar del tiempo aquí he conocido a gente maravillosa.**

**Aquí en mi pueblo ya está todo lleno de decoraciones navideñas, dentro de poco empiezo el estudio intensito y ya estamos viendo los de mi grupo que hacemos para año nuevo y bueno, muchas cosas. Ahora estoy quedando por las mañanas(las que tiene libres) para escribir fanfics, con una amiga mia que tambien escribe ^^. Gracias por prestarme tu tiempo Rainbow'off. **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Fic BLEACH**

**::INSTITUTO KARAKURA::**

**Capítulo 6: Nuevas experiencias.**

* * *

Cuando faltaban solo unos pasos para llegar a la casa de la pelirroja, esta se paró de sopetón.

-em? Pasa algo Inoue?

-Kuro..Kurosaki-kun…tengo…-otra vez el corazón palpitaba, demasiado, tanto que no podía ni escucharse así misma.-Tengo algo que decirte.

_-¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Qué palabras utilizo? KAMI-SAMA COMO SE LO DIGO?- Su cabeza era un mar de dudas, y se estaba ahogando._

_-_Inoue no te veo muy bien.-dijo Ichigo preocupado acercándose a ella.

La pelirrója casi se desmayó al sentir la mano del chico en su frente, y un poco cerca de sus rostros. Casi, se quedaba en el sitio.

-Estas un poco calenturienta.-dijo apartando la mano.-Deberías de entrar en casa y tomarte algo.-le sonrió preocupado.

La chica asintió muy sonrojada. Observó con tristeza como su compañero se iba alejando sin poder decir una palabra, solo levantando la mano para corresponderle la despedida. Entró en casa todavía sonrojada y con el corazón a mil. No había podido decírselo.

* * *

_-Hola Rukia! Escucha, acabo de hablar con algunas de clase y hemos pensado que ya que es viernes en salir por ahí…te apuntas?_

No tenia mucho tiempo para pensar una respuesta clara, al otro lado de la línea, Chizuru esperaba una respuesta afirmativa. No tenia mucho tiempo para pensar los pros y los contras así que ¿por qué no?

-Claro Honshô-san, encantada iré.-respondió un poco insegura pero contenta.

-Me alegro que hayas dicho que si! Quieres que pasemos a por ti o quedamos en un sitio?

-Pues…exactamente a donde iremos?

-Todavía no esta decidido pero lo más probable es que vayamos a cenar y luego saldremos por ahí a algún pub.

Rukia se quedó extrañada…_¿pub?_

-Ok, entonces! Venid a por mi, todavía no se me el barrio de memoria.

-Hecho! Ja ne Rukia-chan!

Después de colgar, fue cuando las dudas le asaltaron…¿qué era un pub?, ¿Cuánta gente sería? ¿sería gente que ella conocía de clase o habría más?.

Andando hacía la casa Kurosaki-fue pensando estas cavilaciones…a pesar de su edad, nunca había pasado por estas cosas, evidentemente es normal, creció en el mundo de los shinigamis siendo un bebé, igual, no debió de haber dicho que si, no al menos tan pronto y saliendo tan tarde.

-_¡No Rukia! No te arrepientas ahora! –_Se decía para sus adentros. - _Quieres vivir como una chica normal, no puedes echarte atrás ahora.-_

Pensándolo bien era normal que tuviera esos ciertos miedos pero para todo había una primera vez. Solo podía pensar en que era una cosa nueva y que todo iba a salir bien.

((Casa Kurosaki))

-¿Vas a salir? –preguntó Ishin Kurosaki tras escuchar a su tercera hija que esa noche no iba a cenar en casa.

-Si.-Dijo un poco tímida.-Unas amigas del instituto me han dicho de salir con ellas.

-¡¡Me alegro hija mía!!!-Dijo saltando de su silla y abrazándola efusivamente.-¡¡Ya te imagino con mini-falda y con maquillaje y bailando…!"

-En…entonces puedo salir…?-Dijo ignorando lo último que habia dicho pues con el abrazo apenas podía respirar y escuchar.

-Ya lo creo que si!!!! Ve y dile a Yuzu que no cenas a aquí…¿te van a venir a buscar o quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

-No hace falta me vienen a buscar.

Salió de la habitación de Isshin satisfecha de que le dejara irse, esta no era su casa y debía pedir permiso para estas cosas. Avisó a Yuzu de que no iria a cenar esta tarde, a la niña le extrañó esto pero sonrió.

Luego se fue a su habitación compartida con las hermanas a ver su armario…la verdad no sabía que ponerse, ni si quiera hasta hace un segundo lo había pensado, no había salido por la noche por otro motivo que no fuera para matar hollows, y las veces que en la mansión cuando su hermano era invitado a cenar con otros shinigamis importantes se ponía un hermoso y elegante kimono de seda. La verdad, mirando sus vestidos no sabia que ropa humana ponerse. La mayoría era de día a día.

Se sentó rendida. Hasta ahora nunca había tenido ningún problema por elegir ropa. Al final se decidió por un vestido azul oscuro muy bonito.

* * *

Ichigo se estiró en su asiento relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo después de terminar sus deberes y de estudiar un poco. Se hizo un pequeño masaje en las sienes y se quedó observando el atardecer desde su ventana.

El paisaje era realmente tranquilo y relajante. Guardó sus cosas en su estuche y mochila, antes de guardar las libretas se le cayeron unos papeles al suelo. No le llevó mucho tiempo reconocerlos, eran las notitas.

Abrió una.

"_Si me vas a estar gritando siempre no hay nada que arreglar"_

No había vuelto a hablar con Rukia, acompañó a Inoue a su casa y cuando llegó a casa no vio a la morena por ningún lado, Yuzu le dijo que se habia pasado toda la tarde en la habitación.

No entendía como Kuchiki Rukia tenia la enorme capacidad para sacarle de sus casillas. Para hacerle enfadar de tal forma, definitivamente la confianza daba asco.

Suspiró, volvió a mirar por la ventana para volver a relajarse, desde ahí pudo observar como la chica en la que estaba pensado salía de casa bien vestida y se quedaba en la puerta como esperando a alguien.

Estuvo tentado a bajar y preguntarle pero prefirió no meterse en sus asuntos, sin embargo se quedó observándola. Parecía algo preocupada. Minutos después aparecieron gente que conocía de su clase, la saludaron y luego se fueron.

Se extrañó, y bastante…¿Rukia con los de su clase?

* * *

-Yo quiero arroz tres delicias y pato a la naranja.-Dijo Mahana al camarero antes de darle la carta.- ¿Tú qué quieres Kuchiki-san?

-Puess….lo mismo.

No había muchos de su clase, la mayoría los conocía, ya que la mayoría eran chicas. Se sintió un poco miedosa cuando les vio llegar todos a por ella, pero ese miedo y esa incomodidad desapareció en poco tiempo, todo el mundo intentaba conversar con ella, se ponía a su lado para hablar…

En la cena más de lo mismo, Mahana y otra compañera suya muy amable que le recordaba mucho a Michiru. Hablaron sobre el instituto, los profesores, algunos sitios donde iban a irse…Rukia no estaba muy puesta en los estudios, (evidentemente por su origen) pero hablando se iba enterando poco a poco de todo.

-Pues la profesora Kinomoto estuvo enrollada con un cocinero del instituto a la vez que le tiraba los trastos a un alumno suyo.-Dijo Mahana como siempre la cotilla del grupo. Rukia sabía desde hace un año que su compañero le gustaba saberlo todo y que era tajante a la hora de hablar como cuando le preguntó que qué relación que tenia un año.

-¿Ese alumno que falseó las notas de su exnovia? La que tiene el pelo rosa?

-Esa que su mejor amiga tiene el pelo azul, obsesionada con los pitufos, que ahora esta enrollada con su ex y ha suspendido a todo?

-Si esa misma. Que le robaron la moto hace poco.

Rukia alucinaba con todo lo que oía, como que de gente que no conocían podían saber tanto.

-Si al parecer se dejó las llaves en la moto sin darse cuenta, y se cree que le robaron la moto unos de tercer curso, porque a esa hora estaban fuera, además que uno de esa clase se la tiene jurada al novio de ella por haberle pegado una paliza.

-Le pegó una paliza?

-Si porque se burló de su novia. Entonces han hecho investigaciones y han descubierto quién ha sido, así que dentro de poco va a recuperar la moto. Es que el seguro no se lo cubre.

**(N/a: Estos cotilleos están basados en hechos reales XD)**

Rukia escuchaba con atención, todo eso era como una telenovela de las que suele ver en la tele y que leía, en los mangas, etc. No se perdió ninguno de los detalles, era incluso mejor que sus novelas.

-Pues ahora resulta que el profesor de latín se quiere dar la baja por depresión por una pelea que tuvo con dos alumnos, que además hace poco que le han pinchado el coche.

-Uno de ellos es el que dejó preñada a la novia?

-Si, no se le ha vuelto a ver por el instituto.

Rio dejó de comer para contestar a su móvil, había recibido un mensaje, cuando terminó de leerlo se entristeció un poco, aunque con su cara impasible era difícil verlo.

-Orihime y Tatsuki dicen que al final no vienen. Me ha mandado un mensaje Tatsuki diciendo que Orihime estaba un poco enferma y que ella estaba cansada por el entrenamiento.

-¡No me digas! ¡Yo quería ver a Orihime! –gritó ofuscada Chizuru.

Pero de todos de la mesa a quien más le entristecía eso era a la Kuchiki, esperaba que la castaña al menos fuera para no sentirse tan sola y al menos estar con alguien a quien conocía mejor.

* * *

-¿Dónde esta Rukia?-preguntó Ichigo extrañado al ver su sitio vacío en la mesa.

-No te lo ha dicho Ichi-nii? Ha salido con unas compañeras suyas a cenar.-contestó la pequeña sirviendo la mesa.

Eso explicaba por qué la habían venido a recoger en la entrada de su casa. El patriarca de la familia se quedó mirando a su hijo.

-Deberías de haberte ido tú también hijo-Ichigo levantó una ceja.-No sueles salir mucho por ahí y además Rukia apenas conoce a nadie, se hubiera sentido más segura si tú hubieras ido.

-Bah, paso.-dijo empezando a comer arroz.-Cuanto más lejos estemos el uno del otro mejor.

-Desde luego…si me dieran 500 yenes por una de las veces que os habéis peleado ahora mismo estaría en Disneylandia.-dijo cansada Karin apoyando su cabeza en su brazo.

-Solo espero que no le pase nada, no es seguro salir a estas horas de la noche.

-No te preocupes Yuzu, solo van a cenar.

-Que bah! Van a salir de discotecas, a ligar fijo…me pasas la salsa Ichigo?

En ese momento Ichigo escupió todo lo que tenia en la boca.

-He dicho la salsa Ichigo.- ¬¬

* * *

Después de tomar el postre, el grupo ando hasta una discoteca que conocía uno de los del grupo a los que Rio y Chizuru habían ido un par de veces.

Rukia se quedó mirando el sitio desde fuera con interés, tenia unas grandes letras doradas con el nombre de "MIX". La mayoría de gente que entraba era bastante mayor, bueno solo un par de años mayor.

-Es para mayores de 16 pero no nos dirán nada.-le dijo Rio tranquilamente a Rukia.-Conocemos al portero.

Rukia se echó a un vistazo, y luego a los demás, apenas aparentaban 15 años, y ella teniendo la edad multiplicada por 10 aparentaba una de 12. Entraron sin muchos problemas y cuando entró vio el local. Colores oscuros pero modernos, la decoración era genial, la música era un ritmo excesivamente marcado, muy distinto a lo que ella solía escuchar. Como un disco rayado, pero algunas las conocía, con un ritmo diferente pero las reconocía.

-¡Estais aquí! –la morena reconocío esa voz, era la de Mizuru.

El chico saludó a todo el mundo contento, cuando la vio sentada en el sofá se quedó realmente extrañado.

-¿Kuchiki? ¿Tú a aquí?-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la saludó se sentó a su lado.-Keigo mira quien esta aquí!

-¡Pero si es mi adorada Kuchiki-san!!!-Gritó Asado emocionado, se acercó todo efusivo a ella y le dio un enorme abrazo.- ¿Cómo una belleza como tu esta por aquí?

-Me apetecía un cambio.-dijo poniendo su voz melosa a la vez que se encogía de hombros, la voz ya era prácticamente automática.

-Asano nos traes algo para ella y para mi?

-¿Tú que quieres Kuchiki-san, yo te invito!-dijo Asano sonrinte.

-Pues….-_¿qué bebidas habían en el mundo humano que ella se supiera? …¿agua?_

Mizuru se quedó mirándola con interés. Notó sus dudas y decidió contestar por ella. Rukia oyó el nombre de la bebida pero no logró oírlo bien para la próxima vez.

-Y bien…?

-Y bien que? –preguntó Rukia aturdida.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a Ichigo?

Rukia hizo una mueca.

-En casa amargado como siempre, no sé por donde anda no soy su madre.

Mizuru se rió.

-No es normal verlo por estos sitios, ni si quiera es normal que salga mucho con nosotros por la noche, este no es su ambiente. La última vez ya sabes que pasó.

Agachó la cabeza…si, sabía lo que pasó la ultima vez que Ichigo salio por las noches y se emborrachó…y desde luego no quería recordarlo, no ahora.

-¿Sabe que estás aquí? –Rukia notó un cierto atisbo de preocupación, pero no le dio importancia.

-No lo sé, yo no le he dicho nada, no tiene porque saber cada movimiento que hago.-dijo mirando para el techo.

-Has pensado que puede que esté preocupado?

-¿Ese? ¿Por mi? ¡Venga ya! Puedo estar desaparecida durante días que ni se daría cuenta que no estoy!

-Bueno…-rió- Ichigo no es propenso a mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Ya lo sé.- Y tanto que lo sabía.-Pero no es para que me esté gritando día si día también.

Asano interrumpió la charla trayendo sus vasos, Rukia observó el suyo, tenía un color marrón y olía un poco fuerte.

-Tiene alcohol.-Dijo Mizuru contestando las dudas de Rukia.-Pero he pedido que no te lo pusieran muy fuerte.

Rukia se sentía un poco insegura…pero ¡al carajo! Tantas inseguridades no cubrían su curiosidad. Que Ichigo hiciera gilipolleces cuando se emborrachaba no significaba que ella también lo hiciera.

La noche pasó genial, Rukia conocía poco a poco a sus compañeros, se reía, oía los últimos cotilleos, y sabía el nombre de las bebidas. Era un mundo completamente nuevo.

Todo estaba bien, excepto por una cosa, le extrañaba que Mizuru no le hiciera más que hablar de Ichigo y se preocupara tanto por ella.

-¿Estas mareada verdad?

Rukia se masajeó con la punta de los dedos su frente. Si. Se sentía _algo_ mareada.

-Es el ambiente, mejor salgamos fuera.-le cogió del brazo y la sacó fuera.

La fría brisa de la noche, despejó la mente de Rukia. Sacó su móvil y miró la hora, tenía algo de sueño, aunque estaba acostumbrada a trasnochar debido a los hollows. Se giró para ver a su acompañante, parecía estar llamando a alguien.

-Deberías de volver a casa. Igual la familia Ichigo se preocupa.-dijo cerrando la tapa de su móvil.

-Puede ser…-se levantó aún con algo de mareo pero ya estaba mejor.-No estoy…acostumbrada…

-Lo se.-le sonrió amablemente.

Rukia volvió a dentro de lugar para recoger sus cosas, Mizuiro y Keigo la acompañarían y además para que todo el mundo se despidiera de ella. Las chicas parecían contentas de que hubiera salido con ellos. Y ella también. Aunque no hablara mucho, se lo había pasado bien, era algo nuevo.

Caminó hacía la puerta con paso ligero, antes de pasar por la puerta donde sus dos compañeros la esperaban giró la cabeza. En un lado del sofá veía como el presidente del club de ajedrez intentaba entablar una conversación con Rio todo sonrojado, en medio del sofá, Michiru y Mahana haciéndose fotos con él móvil supersonrientes, al final, una compañera de la clase de al lado con tres chicos prestándole toda la atención del mundo, otro compañero que intentaba ligar con una rubia exuberante…una chica sonrojada apunto de decirle algo a la persona que le tenía cogida de la mano…

Definitivamente…era como en las novelas que ella leía…pero eso era real.

Antes de marcharse de allí se preguntó _¿Podría ella tener una historia como la de sus novelas?_ Lo dudaba, no era humana.

* * *

¿La hora?

Muy tarde.

Se acomodó en el respaldo de su cama tirando la revista con la que se estaba entreteniendo. Con malos ojos miró su armario, y luego su ventana. Estaba aburrido…que podía hacer a esas horas de la noche que no fuera ni dormir ni refunfuñar?

Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que escuchó el sonido de unas llaves. Se levantó de su cama, Rukia ya había llegado. Abriendo por enésima vez la ventana esa noche, se fijó en que Mizuiro y Keigo estaban fuera cerciorándose de que la chica entrara segura en casa, estos levantaron la cabeza y al verlo lo saludaron, después de devolverles el saludo estos se marcharon.

Salió de su habitación en busca de la morena.

-¿Qué tal –pregunto apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Bien.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué hicisteis?

-Cenar…y luego fuimos a un sitio.

-¿Qué sitio?-levantó una ceja.

-No te importa.-Dijo tajantemente antes de entrar en su habitación. Estuvo apunto de soltarle _"Te recuerdo que me gritaste que no querías saber nada más de mi, recuerdas?" _Pero prefirió callarse.

Enfadado cerró también la puerta.

* * *

Orihime se levantó triste esa mañana. Tristemente cogió una naranja para hacerse el zumo de las mañanas acompañado de unas deliciosas tostadas con mermelada y lechuga.

La apretó fuerte en su pecho….

¿Cuándo lo haría? Ya no podía callarse más.

* * *

_**MIS MÁS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **__**.k, Vicky-chan(TEKIERO AMIGA MIA),::, PJopE, Kaary-chan, Rikku, Kaoru240, RukiaxUchiha, aamk, Paoooo, Uchiha katze.**_

**Ja ne!!!**

**Kakiyu-chan.**


End file.
